Confessions of Eleni Jones
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: This story is about Eleni, It changes from one plot to another..Well, kind of..Just read it to find out! I'm starting to suck at summaries! R&R !Check out chapter number 24...It's about my next story and I need your help!
1. Day in the Life of Eleni Jones

Chapter One:  
  
My friends...I love them all..I'd be nothing without them..I told my twin brother, Freddy that once and he was all like: "No, Eleni..You'd be nothing without me"..He is such a friggin' idiot, but I love him to death...We are all part of a band called "School of Rock", it is one of the best known youth bands in the country! I'm nothing..I'm just a roadie..I use to be a groupie, but my parents made Dewey, our band leader change us to roadies..Us is me and Michelle Green..Well, my parents didn't thing calling us that was appropriate, If you know what I mean wink wink  
  
I am connected to every band member in on way..Let me show show you the "Eleni Connection to School of Rock" "chart":  
Eleni and Freddy = Twins  
Freddy and Marta = Couple  
Marta and Eleni = Best Friends  
Freddy and Zack = Best Friends  
Zack and Summer = Couple  
Eleni and Katie = Best Friends  
Katie and Lawrence = Couple  
Lawrence and Frankie = Best Friends  
Frankie and Tomika = Couple  
Tomika and Leonard = Cousins  
Leonard and Gordon = Best Friends  
Gordon = HUGE CRUSH ON ME!!!!!!!  
  
Yeah, Gordon has a crush on me..He said during a game of "Truth or Dare" at one of our band sleepovers..Gordon is cute, funny, intelligent, athletic, sweet...He's everything a girl could want..But, I don't know..I 'm not feeling those kind of feeling about him..Well, maybe a little, but only like 40$!  
  
I have one certain enemy: Michelle Green..We use to be best friends..But, in seventh grade, she turned into this sluttish little bimbo who jumped from one guy to another every other day..It was gross to see her making out with all these people, I was surprised she didn't get a disease or something! Sick, sick, sick, SICK!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up the morning of: October 25th...6 days until the Halloween Bask at school..I didn't have a date yet..Lucky me..I was already planning on staying home, getting my pajamas on. grabbing a bowl of popcorn and watching reruns of "Roseanne" on "Nick at Nite"...Maybe I will...Who knows..I could still get a date..I got out of my king sized bed, and ran over to my oversized closet...I was about to choose an out-fit to wear to school, when I remembered something..We were uniforms at our school! I shrugged, grabbing my uniform, quickly putting it on, doing my hair and make-up..Then running downstairs to eat some breakfast.  
  
Freddy was already down there, pigging on pancakes and sausage..His favorite breakfast foods..I sat down next to him and grabbed the cup of orange juice that was set on my place..I looked at Freddy who smirked.  
"I knew you wanted orange juice today..I can tell..I can read your mind" Freddy said  
"Idiot..You can't read my mind..You just sometimes know what I'm thinking..Don't you remember asking Dr. Kilborn about that when we were like seven?" I asked  
"Oh..Yeah" Freddy said, going back to scraping his food down  
  
I rolled my eyes, and started to drink my cup of orange juice..I love orange juice! I love oranges! I love all fruit! When I was in sixth grade, I decided to become a "fruitarian"..It was a word I made up..I didn't want to become a "frutin", because I didn't like vegetables that much back them..So I became a "frutin"..I was so stupid back then, so that only lasted about a week, because I started craving hamburgers and pepperoni pizzas..Well, you probably catch my drift.  
  
When I finished my juice, I grabbed my back-pack and ran out of the house..I really wanted to get away from Freddy..He was playing "Annoy Eleni Constantly" again..It always worked, I tried to ignore it, but eventually got angry and punched him, I didn't care when or where, I just did it.  
  
I arrived at my school about ten minutes later..I go to: Horace Green Prep...I have been going there since 1st grade..The band and I go onto high school next year..The first thing I saw was Marta, waiting by the entrance to the school..She was obviously waiting for Freddy, so I ran up to her and we hugged.  
"Hey, Ellie" Marta said  
"Hey..I guess your waiting for my highly obnoxious twin brother" I said, smirking  
"How'd you guess?" Marta asked, sarcastically  
"You're easy to read" I said, we both laughed  
  
I turned around to see Freddy running to the school, I sighed and stood there waiting for him to come to us..When he stopped in front of Marta he was gasping for breath, he had run to fast, he has never been quite the track type..When he finally caught his breath, Freddy and Marta practically jumped on each other, I was standing there for nearly ten minutes, waiting for them to stop making out, when they did..Marta linked arms with me, and with Freddy by her side we walked into the building.  
  
The hallways were filled with kids ages: 5-14..I ran to my locker, leaving my brother and best friend together to makeout, against his locker..When I got there, I smiled at Katie, who was the person I shared a locker with..We had to share, because there wasn't enough lockers this year.  
"So..What's up?" Katie asked  
"You tell me..All I know is that Spazzy and Blondie are sucking face again" I said, Katie sighed  
"God.It's almost like they're joined at the hip..It gets really old" Katie said, grabbing her bass case off the floor  
"I guess we should get to class then" I said  
"Okay" Katie said  
  
Katie and I walked to our first hour class, Biology with Ms. Jenkins..She was the nicest teacher we had next to Mr. Schneebly, who taught Language/Arts..When we arrived, I saw poor Ms. Jenkins trying to pry Freddy and Marta away from each other..I guess it is getting old..Well, onto another fascinating hour of Biology then. 


	2. Trip Down Memorie Lane

Chapter Two:  
I walked to band practice that day..I decided to walk alone..I wanted to think about the dance..I need someone to go with! Damn! Why won't anyone ask me to it? What's wrong with me? When I arrived at Dewey's apartment complex, I smiled, hearing the music coming from the apartment the band practiced in..I walked up to the apartment, and entered it..Remembering that tonight was once again a band sleepover, it was a school night, but we really didn't care..Our parents didn't either..So, I went over and stood next to my drummer twin, he was banging away on that drum-set of him..I think he was playing the drum riff for, AC/DC's "Back in Black"..I smiled, because that was my favorite song.  
"Hey, Spazzy" I said  
"Spazette..Why'd you walk alone?" Freddy asked  
"I wanted to think" I said  
"Ah..I get it..The dance..Don't worry, El..You'll get a date to it" Freddy said, I blushed  
"Whatever you say" I said, walking away and sitting by Summer on Dewey's red suede couch  
  
I listened to the band play all their original and cover songs..I was enjoying it like always'..But, when they started playing: "School of Rock"..I took a sudden walk down memories lane...  
  
Flashback  
I was standing backstage, watching Zack play his solo in our song "School of Rock"..It was amazing! I actually thought we had a chance at winning "Battle of the Bands"..It would be really cool for a bunch of 5th graders too..When the performance ended, I ran over and hugged my brother, then quickly running over to Gordon.  
"Oh my God! Gordon those lights were perfect! You're amazing!" I shrieked, hugging him..He blushed  
"Um..Thanks" Gordon said  
  
End Flashback  
  
I think it was then when Gordon developed that crush on me.. Thinking of this, I found myself staring at him..When he saw me, he waved, I gave him a smile, flashing my braced teeth..He blushed. I actually hope he's my date for the dance...I didn't know it, but I was daydreaming for the rest of practice, It was Marta who brought me back into the real world.  
"Eleni..Wake up!" Marta yelled into my ear  
"What?..Oh, hey Marta..What's up?" I asked  
"Practice is over..We need to get ready for the sleepover" Marta said  
"'Kay..I guess I'll go home and get ready" I said, getting up and running out of the apartment  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
I was at Katie's house thirty minutes later, everyone was there already..That always happens to me..Freddy had left before me, so he was there..So, on and so on..I sat next to Katie and smiled at everyone.  
"Ok..Let's get this party started" Katie said, smiling  
  
widely 


	3. Best Day of My Life So Far

Chapter Three:  
Katie ran over and put AC/DC: "Back in Black" in..She put it to number six, which was the song "Back in Black"...Both the guys and girls went and danced on Katie's living room floor..Katie's parent's were gone, so we could make as much noise as we wanted to.  
  
When the next track: "You Shook Me All Night Long" came on..I wanted to dance with someone..So, I ran over to the first person I thought of..Gordon, I grabbed his hand.  
"Come dance with me" I said  
"I.." Gordon said, but I cut him off  
"It'll be fun" I said  
"Ok, then" Gordon said  
  
Gordon and I went where everyone else was dancing and started dancing like everyone else...While we were dancing, Katie stopped the song and took out the CD..Everyone booed at her, but she just screamed for them to shut up, so they did.  
"I'm going to put in something you'll all love" Katie said, grabbing a CD out of her large collection  
  
It was: "Cheap Trick: The Greatest Hits"..I have the CD..She put it on track 10, which was one of my favorite songs on that CD: "The Flame"...Nobody disagreed to the choice of song, and started slow-dancing...Gordon and I started dancing together also:  
  
Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin I pretend you still hold me  
I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone  
You were the first You'll be the last  
  
Wherever you go I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame  
  
Watching shadows move across the wall feels so frightening  
I wanna run to you I wanna call But I've been hit by lightning  
Just can't stand up for falling apart  
Can't see through this veil across my heart over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first You'll be the last  
  
Wherever you go I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame  
  
I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far I'm in way too deep over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first You'll be the last  
Wherever you go I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
  
When the song was done, I leaned in and kissed Gordon...Right during the kiss, It was like a million fireworks exploded..It was utterly amazing..It was actually my first kiss..When we stopped, I smiled widely and hugged Gordon.  
"I guess..." I said, but was cut off by Katie  
"Ok..You guys..Let's play "Truth or Dare"..Who's up from it?" Katie asked, everyone was  
  
We all sat down on one of Katie's two couches in the living room, and waited for Katie to start, I scratched my head...I felt like someone was staring at me, I looked around to see Freddy smirking..He must of saw Gordon and I dance and kiss...Before thinking anything else, Katie spoke.  
"Ok..Marta..Truth or Dare?" Katie asked  
"Truth" Marta said  
"Ok..How many times have you and Freddy made out" Katie asked  
"Um..I lost count" Marta said, blushing  
"I did too" Freddy said, winking at Marta who sighed  
"Eleni, Truth or Dare?" Marta asked  
"Dare" I said  
  
I was always up for a good dare...I would do anything..The only thing I would not do is lose my virginity on the street corner with some hobo..Like Freddy dared me to do earlier this year, that was just plain sick and perverted..  
"Ok..I saw Gordon and You kiss...So, kiss him again" Marta said  
"That's it?" I asked  
"That's it" Marta said  
"Ok" I said  
  
I walked over to where Gordon was sitting, which was in-between Freddy and Summer..My brother moved away so I could sit down, a smile plastered onto his face..I sat down, pulled my hair out of my face and planted a kiss on Gordon..We started kissing passionately..Then I sat on his lap, his hands on my back..After a minute or so like this, I fell backwards and we hit the ground still kissing..Actually we were now kind of making out..  
"That's enough for now" Freddy said, I stopped kissing Gordon,s standing up and walking back to my seat  
"That turned out..Interesting" Marta said, smirking  
"Shut up..Summer..Truth or Dare?" I asked, Summer smiled  
"Dare" Summer said, we all gasped  
  
Summer? Picking dare? That was a big shocker..She had always picked Truth before this..Wow, this is big.  
"Are you sure?" I asked  
"Yeah..Completely" Summer said  
"Ok..Have sex with Zack..Right now" I said, Summer stared shocked at me  
"Um..No..That's to sick of a dare..I chicken out" Summer said  
"Hey..I was just kidding, Tinkerbell..French kiss the wall" I said  
"Ok, I can do that" Summer said, turning around and frenching the wall. we all laughed  
"Funny..But, not as good as what Ellie and Gordon did" Zack said, I blushed  
"Fuck off" I said  
  
We ended "Truth or Dare" after that, because everyone was starting to ask and dare disgusting things..We decided to watch "Ginger Snaps", a DVD Katie had..It was about this girl named Ginger and her sister, Bridgette..Ginger got her first period and was bitten by a werewolf..She then slowly turned into one..Well, It might sound boring, but It was actually oneof the best horror movies I've seen in a very long time..Right near the end of the move, Gordon walked over to me.  
"Hey, Eleni..Can we go into the kitchen and..Like talk in private?" Gordon asked  
"Sure" I said, standing up  
"Be good" Katie said, I flipped her off  
  
Gordon and I walked into the next room, which was the kitchen..I sat on one of the barstools and waited for Gordon to say something..He looked very nervous..It was actually very cute.  
"Ok...So I was kind of wondering about something" Gordon said  
"About what?" I asked  
"Well...Will..Will..Will you go to the Halloween Bash with me?" Gordon asked, stuttering  
"Me? You're asking me?" I asked  
"Is anyone else in here with us?" Gordon asked, I laughed  
"I guess not..But, Yes..I will go with you" I said, Gordon smiled happily and hugged me  
"Ok..We should get back out there" Gordon said, I grabbed his hand, which made him blush.  
  
We walked back out to the living room..I sat next to Freddy and started watching the movie again, when he leaned over and started talking to me  
"Lose anything while you were in there?" Freddy asked  
"Prick..No..Gordon just asked me to the Halloween Bash" I said, Freddy smiled  
"See..I told you you'd get a date for it...Thank God too..I was getting sick of you moping around the house" Freddy said  
"I hate you" I said  
"No..You love me" Freddy said  
"Yeah, I do..But, nobody can find that out" I said, kissing my twin's cheek  
  
I went back to watching the movie, laughing at the ending scene..It was kind of a bad ending..When that was over, we put in"A Nightmare on Elm Street"...I didn't want to watch it,   
because I had already seen it like 100 million times..So, as did everyone else, I went to sleep..My head on my brother's shoulder, Gordon's head on mine, Katie laying on my knees, Zack laying by my feet and my heat pounding, pounding, pounding while thinking about that kiss..This is a day I'll remember for the rest of my life. 


	4. Hyperactivity

Chapter Four:  
  
I just realized that there is something with kissing..It's kind of weird..How many ways can you kiss? I don't know, I think I lost count...I also found that your first kiss is kind of strange..When Gordon and I kissed while dancing last night, I felt fireworks set off, but there was also this weird feeling on my lips...I guess it gets better.  
  
Right now I am, laying on the floor of Katie's den..I woke up about an hour ago, but since everyone is still sleeping, I am just going to stare..No, actually, I'm going to wake Freddy up..This'll be fun.  
"Freddy weedy" I said, tickling him  
"What?" Freddy said, angrily  
"I wanted to wake you up" I said  
"Well, leave me the fuck alone" Freddy said, putting his head on Marta' shoulder  
  
Freddy has never really been a morning person, he's always really scary when he wakes up..One time, when we were 10, I tried to wake him up by setting a firework off outside our house..He was sleeping in the pool room, because he went swimming the night before or something..It was a illegal Roman Candle that we got in New York..So, I set it off and Spazzy McGee woke up..I ran into the pool room, he was standing by the pool, grabbed me and threw me into the water..I was pissed off! Well, I'll stop thinking about that now..I'll think about something else.  
  
Let's see..Ok..If you plugged your nose and your mouth while you sneezed, would it come out of your ears or would your head explode? Pretty deep thought, huh? I always wondered about that..But, I guess it's pretty stupid.  
  
Marta just woke up..She has to try and stand up, without waking up Freddy..She knows what he's like in the morning too, when she stayed at my house once, he snapped at her..Marta stood up, and smiled at me, when she saw I was awake. I stood up also, trying not to wake up everyone laying on or by me..Marta and I went into Katie's kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.  
"Sleep good?" Marta asked, slightly yawning  
"Yeah..But, I've been awake for like two hours" I said  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Marta asked, wiping sleep from her eyes  
"I woke up Freddy but he told me to leave him alone, so I did" I said  
"God, that must of been fun" Marta said  
"Very..I'm hungry..Are you?" I asked, Marta nodded  
  
We walked over and looked around, Marta picked pancakes.  
"You make them" I said  
"I'm not going to slave over you..Make them yourself" Marta said, starting to mix the pancake mix  
"No..The last time I tried to make pancakes, I nearly set my house on fire" I said  
"Um..I'll make them them" Marta said, making one of her signature facial expressions, I laughed  
"Good idea" I said  
  
I started to hum, "The Flame"..It was now my favorite song..I love that song! It's so pretty...When Marta was finished making the pancakes, I saw that she had made enough pancakes for everyone in the band..She must be a really good cook..To wake everyone up, Marta decided to sing, the loudest she could.  
"Oh, It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock 'n' roll..Oh, oh, oh, oh..Wake the hell up!" Marta sang as loud as she could  
  
Everyone shot up from sleep, and groaned when they realized they were up..And the sunlight from Katie's living room windows, was shining brightly into the room..Obviously, they stopped when they saw the pancakes..We all love pancakes in our band. They all ran over and grabbed at least one a piece then sat around either the kitchen or living room.  
"They good, doll..But, we could of went to I-Hop instead" Freddy said, Marta threw a magazine at him  
"Don't listen to him..They're great" Tomika said  
"No..They're pretty" Freddy said, with a psychotic look on his face  
"Psychopath" I said  
"Thanks" Freddy said, smirking  
"You really do need to go to a psychiatrist" I said, eating some of my pancake  
"I do not have a psychiatrist and I do not want one, for the simple reason that if he listened to me long enough, he might become disturbed" Freddy said, I sighed  
"Stop quoting people..I can do better anyway's" I said "The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans is suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you"  
"You guys..Enough..We are really sick of watching you two play: "Who's Better at Insults"..Ok?" Lawrence said, everyone nodded  
"Why don't we like, get really hyper then go play some songs..I know you have all those instruments downstairs, Katie" Alicia said  
"Whatever" Katie said  
"Who wants coffee?" Marta asked, everyone did  
  
After each of us had at last four cups of coffee a piece, with lots of sugar and cream...We were really hyper..Running downstairs to Katie's music room, everyone in the band ran to the instruments they played in our band and got ready.  
"I love coffee!" Freddy yelled  
"Eleni..Ellie, come on. Sing with us!" Marta said  
"Can I?" I asked, Alicia and Tomika..They said in unison  
  
I ran over, and stood behind the mic with the back-up singers..We waited, trying to stay as calm as we could, to find out what song we were doing.  
"Let's play...Something fast" I said  
"But what?" Zack asked, his eye twitching  
"Um.."I Wanna Be Sedated"!" Lawrence yelled  
  
The band started off playing the song, we were all very hype ..Zack was doing lead vocals..I got ready to sing, I was laughing..I always laugh when I' hyper, so I was trying to remain as calm as I could.  
  
Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh I wanna be sedated  
Just get me to the airport put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no  
  
Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go....  
Just put me in a wheelchair and put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my brain  
Oh no no no no no  
  
Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-o I wanna be sedated  
Just put me in a wheelchair get me to the show  
Hurry hurry hurry before I gotta go  
I can't control my fingers I can't control my toes  
Oh no no no no no  
  
Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go...  
Just put me in a wheelchair...  
  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated  
  
When the song was done, we were all screaming into the microphone..Zack and Katie each shredded on their guitars, during the solo's they always did during this song..Freddy and Lawrence did a solo too..So did the back-up singers, then they wanted me to sing a solo also, I didn't know if I could.  
"I can't" I said  
"Do-Do it..S-Sing" Freddy said, his arm twitching  
"O-ok" I said, imitating Freddy's stuttering  
"Sh-Shut up" Freddy said  
"I wanna be sedated oh, oh, oh" I sang, everyone clapped  
"Great..You're going to be a back-up singer now..You need to do something other than just sitting around watching us" Marta said  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yup" The back-up singers said, in unison  
  
I started jumping up and down, I am really hyper..We played AC/DC's: "Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)"..We did awesome..After that was done we calmed down a little  
bit..We all ran into Katie's pool room, and just stood there staring at the water.  
"Bye guys" I said, jumping into the pool  
  
Everyone eventually jumped in too..We swan around..It was funny, us all swimming in our pajamas..We just hoped that Katie's parents didn't see us hyper like this..About an hour later, we got out, dried and went to drink more coffee..Freddy, Marta and I left after that to go to my house, Gordon tagged along too..I was laughing hysterically at nothing on the way.  
"Shut up, Eleni..That's getting really annoying" Gordon said  
"Yeah..Do you want Mom and Dad thinking that we were snorting coke or something over at Katie's house?" Freddy asked  
"No..But, that would be funny" I said, starting to laugh again..Everyone else laughed too.  
  
Today was another majorly fun day...It was awesome! 


	5. Halloween Costume Shopping

Chapter Five:  
  
One day before the Halloween Bash and I still don't know what I'm going to be! It's T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W!!! I desperately tried and tried to find something cool to be..But, I drastically went and got: Katie, Summer and Marta to help me find a costume...  
  
We went to a gothic costume shop..Everything was very pretty, but I couldn't find anything I really liked..Katie brought out a dress a little over my knees..It was black, and had a ripped bottom..It had a swooped neck that went way too far down..I hated it.  
"So..What do you think?" Katie asked  
"Um..Posh..I want to look beautiful and hot..But, that is way to drastic..I don't want to be thought of as a hooker" I said, Katie rolled her eyes  
"Whatever" Katie said, walking away to put it back  
  
Next came Summer, she had brought a long black dress that would go to my feet, there was a slit up the middle, that went up to where my knees would be..The top of the dress was like a black corset, that had red strings coming from the top of the dress, which was a halter...I loved it..It was exactly what I was looking for..I shrieked happily and hugged Summer.  
"Summer! I love it!" I shrieked  
"I thought you would" Summer said, smiling  
  
The dress was $50 dollars. But, I didn't care..Along with that I bought: Black boots called Torment-718, they went up to my knees, the strings went to the top of the heels and buckles went over the strings, the heels are about three inches long..Gothic Make-up..And a wig, It has 40 inch long hair that is straight and very black...I love it all.  
  
I got home, put it all on and modeled it for: Katie, Freddy, Summer and Marta...Walking down the stairs, I tripped..Lucky me..Freddy started cracking up, I went over and slapped him across the face.  
"What the hell? Why'd you do that?" Freddy asked  
"That's what you get for being a bastard" I said  
"You look beautiful..But, I think you should lose the wig..We can spiral curl your hair tomorrow..You'll look even more gorgeous like that" Summer said, everyone nodded  
"Yeah, Tink is right..And the make-up..Instead of what you have one: Black eye shadow, blood-red lips and very, very pale skin" Katie said  
"Ok..That does sound like a better idea" I said "Wait..You guys..Come with me"  
"Where?" Freddy, Summer, Katie and Marta asked, in unison  
"To the piercing parlor..I get a signed permission form from Mom and I can get my nose pierced" I said  
"You want to get your nose pierced?" Freddy said  
"Yeah, I do..Now, come on" I said  
  
I ran upstairs and changed. We then went to my Mom's work, where she wrote a note for me..The parlor in town where I'm going to, only needs a signed permission form for people under  
18..When we got there, I said what I wanted to do, gave the guy the permission form and gave him the money.  
"Ok, Miss..Go sit on that chair" The guy said  
"Um..Ok..Will this hurt?" I asked, going over and sitting down  
"Not at all..Are you afraid of needles though?" The guy asked  
"No" I said  
"Well..Then let's get started" The guys said, getting out the piercing tool, with the earring in it and sterilizing my nose "Now, Take a deep breath"  
  
I listened to his instruction, and took a deep breath..I closed my eyes, trying to think of a happy place..But, I didn't work..Right when my nose was pierced I screamed in pain.  
"Stop" I yelled  
"It's done..Don't worry..Now, did you hurt?" The guy asked  
"Hell yeah" I said, as the guy grabbed a hand-held mirror, showing me my new piercing  
"It looks great" Marta said  
"Really, It does..You look punk now" Freddy said, giving me thumbs up  
"It's really done?" I asked  
"Yeah" Summer said  
"Awesome! I love it..Thanks so much" I said  
"No problem" The guy said  
  
We left, me admiring my new pierced nose in my compact..I did look punk..I just hope this will help my gothic look for Halloween tomorrow. 


	6. Lasting Impressions On Her Heart

Chapter Six:  
  
On the way to the dance, I was practically shaking.I'm so nervous!!! Marta keeps telling me that everyone will be swooning over me, and Freddy say that if he wasn't my bother..He'd be going after me..That is kind of gross to say, even though I think It was just Freddy's way of complimenting a girl, I give him props for that.  
"Are you sure Gordon is going to like me?" I asked  
"Like you? He already does..But, this will make him in love with you" Marta said  
"Just chill out, sis" Freddy said  
  
When we arrived at the doors in our school, leading straight into the gym, I sighed deeply..Waiting for Marta and Freddy to say something.  
"Go in" Marta said  
"I'm nervous" I said, rubbing m hands together  
"Don't be..You look great, this is all going to be great" Marta said  
  
Marta was dressed as a Goth too..She was doing it for my sake..Wearing a knee length black velvet dress, thigh high red fishnet stockings and black boots, she looked as beautiful as I did..Freddy had come as: A vampire...Pretty original, huh?  
"Go in, Ellie..Rock on" Freddy said, giving me a punk-rock hand sign  
  
I rolled my eyes, walking into the gym..When I stepped in, everyone looked at me, then at Freddy and Marta...When I saw Gordon, he was talking to Zack..Who tapped Gordon on the shoulder, smirking at me..Gordon turned around and stared at me, he was checking me out..I could tell, because his eyes kept going: up and down, up and down, up and down.I smiled at him,  
taking a seat in-between: Summer and him.  
"You look beautiful" Summer said  
"Thanks" I said, hugging Summer  
"Um..You..Um..You look, um..Gorgeous" Gordon stuttered  
"Thanks, Gordon" I said, blushing  
  
Right then, a slow song came on...It was "Dreaming of You" by Selena...I grabbed Gordon's hand, leading him out to the dance floor...We started off dancing..Other couples from the band following us: Freddy and Marta, Zack and Summer, Lawrence and Katie, Alicia and Leonard, Tomika and Frankie...  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  
  
I'll dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Ahh-Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
It felt like that song last forever...The kiss during the song..It left an impression on my heart.  
  
A/N: Tell me what son I should use for the next chapter, It's going to be at the dance still...A  
really pretty slow song. 


	7. Slow Songs, Fast Songs

Chapter Seven:  
I'm So Tiered of Being Here  
Suppressed By All My Childish Fears  
And If You Have To Leave  
I Wish That You Would Just Leave  
Cause You're Presence Still Lingers Here  
And It Won't Leave Me Alone  
  
These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal  
This Pain Is Just to Real  
There's Just to Much That Time Cannot Erase  
  
When You Cried, I'd Wipe Away All of You Tears  
When You Screamed, I'd Fight Away All of Your Fears  
I Held You're Hand Through All Of These Years  
But, You Still Have  
All of Me  
  
You Use to Captivate Me  
By You're Resonating Light  
Now I'm Bound By the Life You've Left Behind  
You're Fact It Haunts  
My Once Pleasant Dreams  
You're Voice It Chased Away  
All the Sanity In Me  
  
These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal  
This Pain Is Just to Real  
There's Just to Much That Time Cannot Erase  
  
When You Cried, I'd Wipe Away All of Your Tears  
When You Screamed, I'd Fight Away All of Your Fears  
I Held You're Hand, Through All of These Years  
But, You Still Have  
All of Me  
  
I've Tried So Hard To Tell Myself, That You're Gone  
But, Though You're Still With Me  
I've Been Alone All Along  
  
When You Cried, I'd Wipe Away All of Your Tears  
When You Screamed, I'd Fight Away All of Your Fears  
I Held You're Hand, Through All of These Years  
But, You Still Have  
All of Me  
All...Of Me  
  
Ok, I love "My Immortal"..But..I NEED A FAST SONG!! They have played like ten slow songs in a row..Even though I don't mind dancing with Gordon..I STILL NEED A FAST SONG...So, when "Toxic" by Britney Spears played, I ran out to the dance-floor...Even though I had Britney Spears, It's good enough..  
  
Baby, Can't You See?  
I'm Calling  
A Guy Like You  
Should Wear A Warning  
It's Dangerous  
I'm Fallin'  
  
There's No Escape  
I Can't Wait  
I Need A Hit  
Baby, Give Me It  
You're Dangerous  
I'm Lovin' It  
  
Too High  
Can't Come Down  
Losing My Head  
Spinning 'Round And 'Round  
Do You Feel Me Now?  
  
With A Taste Of Your Lips  
I'm On A Ride  
You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under  
Taste of Poison Paradise  
I'm Addicted to You  
Don't You Know That You're Toxic?  
And I Love What You Do  
Don't You Know That You're Toxic?  
  
It's Getting Late  
To Give You Up  
I Took A Sip  
From My Devil's Cup  
Slowly  
It's Taking Over Me  
  
Too High  
Can't Come Down  
It's In the Air  
It's All Around  
Can You Feel Me Now?  
  
With A Taste Of Your Lips  
I'm On A Ride  
You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under  
Taste of Poison Paradise  
I'm Addicted to You  
Don't You Know That You're Toxic?  
And I Love What You Do  
Don't You Know That You're Toxic?  
  
Don't You Know That You're Toxic?  
  
With A Taste Of Your Lips  
I'm On A Ride  
You're Toxic, I'm Slipping Under  
Taste of Poison Paradise  
I'm Addicted to You  
Don't You Know That You're Toxic?  
  
Intoxicate Me Now  
With You're Lovin' Now  
I Think I'm Ready Now  
I Think I'm Ready Now  
Intoxicate Me Now  
With You're Lovin' Now  
I'm Ready Now  
  
More fast songs, more fast songs, more fast songs..Damn..Guess not..More slow songs, more slow songs, more slow songs...I get my wish..It's "Thank You For Loving Me" by Bon Jovi:  
  
It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I love that song...I need to take a break though..My legs are tiered...I guess I'm not the only one, because everyone else from the band are also sitting out..Freddy and Marta are making out at the table..That is really starting to get sickening...I am going to sit out for a long time now..Or at least till another good slow song comes on. 


	8. Asking Freddy for Advice, On What?

Chapter Eight:  
Question...If someone asks you to do something, but you don't want to do it..Should you anyway's? I mean If the person who asked you that question is someone that you really love...Should you do what that person asked? Ok...To put it simpler...Gordon seems to think, because we've been going out for almost a year, that we should take things to the next level...If  
you know what I mean..I know he wants to..I don't know If I do thought..I mean: I'M ONLY IN 9TH GRADE!!!!!!So..In my despite state of mind, I ran to the closest person around me...Freddy..He was sitting on a beach chair by the pool, in his swim-suit listening to his portable CD player...The music was blaring so I knew It was his: "Ramones Anthology" CD..I tapped him on the shoulder, which made him jump..I slightly laughed, and waited for him to take off his head phones.  
"What?" Freddy asked, slightly angry  
"Sorry to rip you away from you easy listening..But, I need some advice" I said  
"Advice?" Freddy asked, slightly dumbfounded  
"Advice" I said  
"You're asking me for..." Freddy said, but I cut him off  
"Yes..Now let me ask you the damn question" I said  
"Ok..Ask me..Advice" Freddy said, snickering at the last part. I rolled my eyes  
"Ok..So..Gordon and I are well..In a serious relationship..And Gordon wants to take it to the next level..But..I'm not sure about it" I said, Freddy raised his eyebrow  
"So, You're basically saying that Gordon wants to get laid" Freddy said, I punched him  
"God, you don't have to put it so vulgarly..But, yeah" I said  
"Well, Marta and I didn't have to go through the same problem...She wanted me bad" Freddy said  
"Gross! To much information, way to much" I said, putting my hands over my ears "I don't know why I came to you of all people for advice"  
"Fine..Go to Mom" Freddy said, smirking  
"Hell no..You know what you'd say" I said  
"I know..I went through It with Dad when he found out that I had been sleeping with Marta" Freddy said  
"What? I still can't believe Marta didn't tell me that..But, still: TMI" I said  
"Ok..Advice..Well, do what you want, Ellie..If you want to do it, do it..If you don't want to, don't..It's you're choice" Freddy said  
"Freddy..You actually give good advice..Thanks, Spazzy" I said, leaning down and kissing my twins forehead  
"No problem, Spazette..But, If he tries to do anything that you don't want to..Tell me and I'll kick his ass" Freddy said, I laughed  
"I will, don't worry..But, the job will already be done..I took Kung-Fu and Karate, remember?" I said, chop kicking Freddy, hitting him in the chest  
"Thanks for reminding me" Freddy said, rubbing where I had kicked him..I smirked and walked off  
  
Laying on my bed..Thinking..What should I do? I mean, I could..But, It's really scary to think about..I know Gordon's the one for me, I just don't know that this is the right time..Shit, this stuff is confusing..I have a date with him tonight, so I better figure it out soon..Jumping up from my bed, I grabbed my cell-phone and called Marta's cellphone, she answered right away.  
"Hello?" Marta asked  
"Hey, Blondie" I said  
"Oh..Hey, Eleni..What's up?" Marta asked  
"Nothing..I just talked to Freddy about, you know what" I said, Marta laughed  
"Seriously? I didn't think you'd talk to anyone..But, Freddy? Wow" Marta said  
"Yeah, I was thinking that myself..But, he gave some good advice" I said  
"I know..He's so smart isn't he?" Marta asked, sighing dreamily  
"Oh, please..You know..He told me all about what you two have been doing" I said, I could practically feel Marta blushing from the other end of the phone  
"Oh" Marta said  
"It's ok...But, Is It true? Or Is Freddy just spinning up one of those tall tales of his?" I asked  
"It's true..How could we not? I couldn't resist..Hell, Eleni I love him to death" Marta said  
"I know how you feel..I mean not a Freddy...About Gordon" I said  
"I know...So, what are you going to do?" Marta asked, I waited about twenty seconds before speaking, I was thinking  
"I Guess..I guess, I'm going to do it...Just get It over with..I want it to beautiful though..If Gordon pulls any sick, twisted shit on me, I'm Karate kicking his ass into pieces" I said, Marta cracked up at this  
"Well, good luck..As I always say: "If It's Not Worth It, Don't Do It..But, If It's With A Hot Guy, Hell Who Cares?"" Marta said  
"Nice philosophy..I got to go" I said  
"Ok, have fun" Marta said, sarcastically  
"Um..Oh, I will..Love ya" I said  
"Love ya too" Marta said, then hanging up  
  
I guess I made my choice...I just hope it's the right one..I'm not making the wrong decision, am I?  
  
A/N: Is Eleni's descension right or wrong? Find out in the next few chapters! Review! 


	9. Not Worth My Love At All

Chapter Nine:  
  
After a while at Gordon's, his parents left and we were all alone...I decided then, "No Way"..This is not happening, I am going home right now..Moving away from Gordon, I laughed nervously.  
"Hey..What's wrong?" Gordon asked  
"Nothing..I'm just not ready" I said  
"Oh..Ok..Well, I guess we can watch a movie" Gordon said  
"Ok" I said, I sat on the couch while Gordon put in "The Butterfly Effect", a movie he had just bought that day  
"So..Hey, do you want something to drink? I have beer..Vodka..wine" Gordon said  
"Um..You drink alcohol?" I said, Gordon nodded  
"Yeah..So, do you want something? I'm having a Bloody Mary" Gordon said, I sighed  
"I have one too...No harm in trying them" I said  
  
Within the next hour, Gordon and I had both had at least ten Bloody Mary's a piece..He was hanging all over me, and I didn't mind...Then he started pulling those sleazy moves on me again, my couscous was saying "No, no" by my mind was thinking "What the Hell."  
"I'm ok..Do whatever you want" I said, drunkenly  
"You sure?" Gordon asked  
"Didn't I just say "Do Whatever You Want?"..God, you have a bad memory" I said, laughing hysterically  
  
I was smashed, really drunk...Gordon didn't care though..He was getting what he had been waiting for..I didn't resist either.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At 4:30 the next morning, I woke up on Gordon's living room floor..My clothes were scattered around...I was naked, so was Gordon...Gross!!! What the fuck had happened? I don't remember anything from last night..Except my first few..Bloody Mary's! Fuck, I'm suck a retard! I should of know this was some sick and twisted way for Gordon to sleep with me! That bastard! I quickly got up, got my clothes on and dug my fingernails into Gordon's back, he shot up from sleep and smiled slyly at me.  
"Hey, Babycakes" Gordon said, I sighed disgustedly  
"God! What the hell did you do to me last night?" I yelled  
"Nothing..We just had a few drinks, made out and then you said "Do Anything You ant"..Funny how life works, huh?" Gordon said, I smiled  
"I guess It Is...Funny how what you just did can make you lose your girlfriend" I said  
"What? Eleni..I'm.." Gordon said., but I cut him off  
"You know..I can press charges on you..Statutory rape..But, no..I'm not going to do that, I'm not that mean..I'm just going to fucking ruin you life! I am going to make sure you never get another girlfriend in your high-school years, they are going to find out what a perverted, bastard you are" I said  
"Ellie..Please, don't..I'll do anything" Gordon said, standing up and trying to hug me  
"Don't touch me..Never again re you going to kiss me, touch me, hug me, or talk to me,..We're through, I never want to see your face again" I said, karate kicking Gordon before running out of Gordon's house  
  
For some reason I was upset, I wasn't crying, I was upset..Mad, that bastard..I need to talk to Freddy again..When I got home, I ran up to Freddy's room, opened the door and found Freddy and Marta making out on his bed, I closed my eyes, they stopped when they saw me.   
"Oh..Hi, Eleni" Marta said, blushing  
"Have a good time with Gordie?" Freddy asked, I scoffed  
"I hate him" I said, sitting on Freddy's bed, finally starting to cry  
"What did he do..Oh, Eleni..He's dead" Freddy said, standing up from the bed, Marta pulled him back down  
"What happened?" Marta asked  
"Well, Last night we were going to, but I decided that I didn't want to..So we put in a movie. Gordon then convinced me to have a Bloody Mary, that lead to at least ten and us actually doing ti" I said "I hate him so much, Marta...But, don't worry I took care of it, Spazzy..He got a nice karate kick..I hope that makes him childless when he's older"  
"I hope so too..So, did you break up?" Freddy asked, I nodded  
"Yeah..He's not worth it..Not worth my love at all anymore, I realize what a sleazeball he is now" I said  
"That's good" Marta said. Freddy started fidgeting where he was sitting  
"Oh..I'll leave and let you get back too..Whatever you were doing" I said, leaving the room  
  
Gordon is going down..Well, actually I'm not going to do anything by never talk to him again..He is suck a fucking bastard...Not worth my love at all. 


	10. Suprises?

Chapter Ten:  
It's been two months since I dropped that scumbag Gordon on his ass...Everything is back to normal  
for me, I'm actually the new back-up singer like Marta, Alicia and Tomika said during our sugar  
rush, I'm single but, I don't really care..Guess what? Marta is pregnant...Shit, I feel so sorry for  
her..Freddy too. Damn, Mom and Dad are going to be so pissed off at him, they could maybe commit  
murder at this kind of news! They decided that they are going to have the kid, Marta's Mom was  
upset, but not as mad as I thought she would be...You see Jezebel, Marta's mom had Marta when she  
was only in 10th grade, then Marta's father left her..Her step-father, Michael doesn't care...I'm  
going to be an aunt!!! I'm so excited anyway's...They just found out yesterday, so deciding they  
were going to keep it happened pretty quick! The whole band found out at practice yesterday, while I  
found out right after Freddy did.

Well, It's lunch right now...I'm sitting at our band lunch table, It's practically labeled that. Today  
It's: pizza, corn-on-the-cob and cherry cheesecake...I love It all, but I have this queasy feeling  
in my stomach every time I look at It...Well, I should just eat some anyway's. I'm so damn hungry! I  
picked up my piece of pizza, my favorite kind: four-cheese, taking a bite of It only made me feel  
worse...Throw-up sick.  
"Ellie..Are you ok? You look like you're not feeling too well" Summer asked, eating some of her  
cheesecake  
"No...I'm going to throw-up I think" I said, getting up  
"I'm come with you to the bathroom" Marta said, exchanging glances with Freddy

I ran off to the bathroom, out of the cafeteria, through a hallway, Marta following me...I went into the first bathroom stall, not bothering to shut the door...I  
threw-up while Marta stood outside the stall, tapping her fingernails against the green ceramic wall...When I got out of the stall, I walked over to the water fountain  
next the the sinks and gargled the water...Marta just sat there, waiting for me.  
"I know what you're feeling" Marta said  
"What are you talking about?" I said  
"Throwing up, getting sick at the sight of food, then wanting to scarf down what you got sick from...I could tell by the look in your eyes..I'm going through the  
same exact thing" Marta said  
"Wh- Are you saying you think I'm pregnant?" I asked  
"Well...It's possible" Marta said, leaning against the wall  
"Ha..Yeah, right. I just have Influenza or something" I said, Marta smirked  
"influenza? Since when do you call It that?" Marta asked  
"Shut up...I..I'm not pregnant" I said  
"Whatever, think what you want..Maybe you should go to a doctor or something just to check yourself out..Like I did" Marta said  
"No...Can you think of anything better than that?" I asked, Marta shrugged  
"Don't think so...I'm not really good at this kind of shit..Freddy's the one you should ask" Marta said  
"Yeah, but I don't want to talk to him about "women's problems" as he puts it" I said, Marta giggled  
"Well, just think about what I said...We should head back to lunch before spaz-case goes totally paranoid..God, not even a day after I found out I was having a baby  
and he is already overly protective" Marta said, I laughed this time

When we got back to our lunch table, everyone smiled strangely at us...Marta and I sat down...I scratched my head.  
"What?" I asked  
"Um..Nothing" Marco said  
"You ok now?" Freddy asked, staring at his half-eaten piece of Canadian-bacon pizza  
"Concentrate, Jones...Don't take you eyes off the pizza" Zack said  
"Ok" Freddy said, obeying Zack  
"What the hell are you doing?" Marta asked  
"They're trying to telekinetically move that piece of pizza...Zack's the commander, Freddy is the guinea-pig" Summer said, smirking  
"Oh, really? I heard you should start with something your brain can handle...In Freddy's case a thumb-tack" I said,, everyone laughed but Zack and Freddy  
"Hey! I'm not that stupid" Freddy exclaimed, taking his eyes off the pizza and looking at me. Zack hit him up-side the head  
"Keep your eyes on the pizza, God damn it" Zack said  
"Actually...You're sister is right, Freddy-kins" A female voice said

We all looked up to see none other than Michelle Green...Today she had managed to cut slits in her uniform skirt, and make her shirt start above her pierced bellybutton.  
"Hello, Michelle" Summer said, obviously annoyed by her presence  
"Summer" Michelle said  
"How'd you manege to get in this school..I mean you slutted down your uniform..It's against school policy" I said, sarcastically  
"Many wonders having your oldest first cousin as the new school principal" Michelle said, sitting down next to Freddy  
"I guess you're right" Marta said. Michelle put her arm around Freddy's shoulder.  
"Um...Don't do that" Freddy said, slapping Michelle's arm off of him  
"Yeah, Don't do that" Marta said, glaring evilly at Michelle  
"Pregnancy hormones kicking in, huh? " Michelle asked, "We all know about it...Good news travels rapidly fast, don't you think?"  
"I don't really care If anyone knows" Marta said  
"Freddy...Why don't you drop that whore and come over to my house after school" Michelle said, licking Freddy's cheek. Freddy raised his eyebrow.  
"Ok...One thing: Marta is not a whore..And I would never go out with you" Freddy said, his temper starting to flair  
"Not a whore? What 9th grader gets pregnant? Now what do you call that?" Michelle asked  
"What do you call yourself?" Marta asked

Michelle got up and ran over to her popular friends, starting to tell what happened...It was then that I felt sick again, I got up and ran to the bathrooms.  
"Shit..Not again..Come on girls" Marta said

The girls: Marta, Summer, Katie, Tomika and Alicia got up and followed me...When they got into the bathroom, I was already in the stall. Alicia patted my back, while  
Summer pulled my hair out of my face...When I was done, I flushed the toilet, running past my friends and sitting in the small space under the sinks.  
"Are you ok?" Katie asked  
"No" I said, pushing strands of hair out of my face  
"What's up though" Katie asked "Are you sick?"  
"Do you think I'm right?" Marta asked, I nodded  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tomika asked  
"I might be pregnant" I said, quietly

Everyone but Marta and I, stepped back, looking shocked...I thought they were disgusted though.  
"Um..I..." Katie said, but I cut her off  
"You probably think I'm a huge slut now" I said, starting to cry  
"Oh..No, Ellie..Don't cry" Summer said, sitting next to me and putting her arm around my shoulder  
"We don't think you're a slut..Do we think Marta's one? No offence" Alicia said  
"None taken" Marta said  
"Do you think I am?" I asked, sniffling  
"Pregnant? Who knows" Katie said  
"If you are...Who's the father?" Tomika asked  
"Gordon" I said, through clenched teeth  
"That one time?" Summer asked, I nodded "Well...One doctors appointment coming up"

Summer whipped out her number and dialed a number quickly, after a few rings she talked again.  
"Is this the Free Clinic?...Yes...I need an appointment for tonight with...Marta what's your doctor?" Summer asked  
"Dr. Sarah Thomas" Marta said  
"Dr. Thomas...Yes..I'll wait" Summer said, rolling her eyes "The 6:30 is perfect...Thank you"  
"Got it?" I asked, Summer nodded, putting her cell-phone away  
"You guys, Freddy and Zack are coming...Hell, everyone in the band ca come...Except Dewey..He'd probably blow up on me like he did to you yesterday Marta" I said  
"Probably" Marta said  
"I need all the support I can get" I said  
"We're here to give all the support we can give to you" Katie said  
"I just hope I'm not" I said, sighing deeply


	11. Am I, Or Aren't I?

A/N: For some reason I like using IHOP in my stories now...  
Pancakes are good, pancakes are great awkward silence um..JK?  
Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eleven:  
Not letting the guys know what was going on, the girls and I told them, that we were going to IHOP after band practice that night...They were really excited,..Nothing like a Banana Spilt Pancake to make a girl who might be pregnant puke her guts out...Since Gordon had quit the band, I only had the people I really cared about with me, which is the band...Pathetically these are the only people I care about other than my parents...Even though I don't really care, I don't seem to care about anything anymore...When we arrived at our real destination: Southern New Jersey Free Clinic, the guys mouth's dropped open, them waiting for an explanation.  
"This is not IHOP" Zack said  
"Great observation" Summer said  
"What are we doing at the Free Clinic?" Marco asked  
"Um...Nothing" I said  
"Well, If It's nothing..We still have time to go and get some Banana Split Pancakes!" Freddy exclaimed, Marta and I exchanged disgusted glances  
"No..We're here..This is our final destination" I said  
"Don't say those two words together..Remember what happened In the "Final Destination" movies? I don't want to get my ass burned up in a fire or something" Leonard said  
"What does two horror flix's have to do with this?" Alicia asked  
"What does a Free Clinic have to do with going to IHOP?" Freddy asked, Marta pinched his arm  
"For the last time...There's no fricking IHOP! We are here!" I yelled, everyone looked at me strangely, I laughed nervously and walked towards the entrance door. The band following me.  
"Just tell us why we are here" Frankie said  
"You'll find out soon" I said

Walking over to the receptionist's desk, a mid aged woman, with long black hair and piercing green eyes, smiled warmly at me...I smiled back, sitting on the chair in front of her, the band crowding around me. The receptionist took out some papers and a pencil.  
"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked, in her soothing voice  
"Um...I here to see Dr. Thomas" I said, I could hears Freddy's thoughts in my brain. I looked back to see his eyes wide open.  
"Ok,. Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked  
"Yes..For 6:30" I said, the receptionist started trying on her computer, until she looked up from the screen and smiled at me.  
"Ok, sweetie..Here are some papers you need to fill out" The receptionist said, handing me a double sided sheet of paper  
"Thank you" I said, standing up and walking over to a waiting room chair, Freddy and Marta sitting on either side of me, the band around us.  
"So, that's why you're here" Freddy said, I nodded  
"I thought you would notice" I said, sarcastically  
"What are you tow mumbling about?" Frankie asked  
"I might be pregnant..Now help me answer the questions on the paper" I said, all of the guys except Freddy, now had wide eyes and their mouths hung open.  
"Ok" Marco said, sitting on the floor in front of me  
"Let's see this thing" Freddy said, ripping the paper and pencil out of my hands  
"Start" I said  
"Full name?" Freddy asked, his eyes on the paper and nothing else  
"You know the answer to that but..Eleni Lynne Jones" I said  
"Age and Birthdate" Freddy said,s till concentrating on the paper  
"15..July 5th" I said  
"How far along?" Freddy asked  
"How the hell should I know?" I said, Freddy looked up at me  
"Why don't you do this..I think you're getting a little irritable" Freddy said, handing me the stuff..I scoffed taking It from him.

When I finished the paper, I gave It to the receptionist, who told me that Dr. Thomas would be with me at any moment..She was wrong..We waited and waited and waited for at least an hour, before a very tall and skinny woman, with shoulder length brown hear walked up to us, no expression on her face at all..Marta said hi quickly, Dr. Thomas smiled and gave her a small wave, looking down at me...For some reason I think she knew I was the one here for the check-up.  
"Are you Eleni?" Dr. Thomas asked, I nodded this way"  
"Marta..Freddy come with me" I said, they nodded and followed me..Us leaving the rest of the band to wait

We walked down a long hall, the walls white like in every hospital I have ever been in my whole life...With Freddy and Marta each walking on one side of me, I could feel how they were reacting to this..Marta was as can as can be, while Freddy was shaking...I smirked when we walked into a small room filed with all this medical equipment, that I could never name with out a ten year degree..Dr. Thomas told me to sit down on a metal board, cushioned with a almost car seat like material, with a pillow at the top...I sat on It, uncomfortably moving around..Marta and Freddy were sitting on the small couch by the door..Dr. Thomas walked over and performed standard procedures on me..Checking my ears, throat, heartbeat..ect..  
Then she started asking me questions.  
"How many times have you had sex?" Dr. Thomas asked  
"Once...I didn't really want to though..It wasn't rape or anything..My bastard boyfriend just got me drunk and persuaded me to sleep with him" I said  
"Ok..Have you been feeling at all nauseous?" Dr. Thomas asked  
"Oh, yeah..I threw-up twice during lunch today at school" I said  
"Ok...Why don't we start..Do you want to use the standard test or a very highly effective home pregnancy test" Dr. Thomas asked  
"The last one" I said, Dr. Thomas nodded and walked off  
"She being nice to you?" Marta asked  
"Yeah..But, I'm just so freaked..What am I going to do If I am pregnant?" I asked  
"Don't think about that yet..There's a chance you might not he" Freddy said, I scoffed right as Dr. Thomas walked back into the room with the test in her hand.  
"Okay, take this and...Well, you probably know what to do" Dr. Thomas said  
"I guess I do" I said, as she gave me a plastic cup  
"Now, the bathroom is right over there" Dr. Thomas said, pointing to the door  
"Ok" I said, quietly. Looking over at my best friend and brother who were giving me encouraging smiles.

Walking into the small bathroom, I looked at the sea green walls and gagged..Sea green is the most disgusting color in the whole universe..I sat on the white marble toilet and kicked my feet onto the ceramic sink next to me..Looking around the room I saw nothing interesting, like there really is anything perfect in a bathroom though...I started thinking about it all, It is starting to get really freaky...I mean, what If I am pregnant? Would It be like in one of those stories in "Seventeen" where your parents supported your decision, or would my parents kill me? I mean, I could get disowned! That's the big reason why I need to find out If I am or not..Shit, I  
should really do what I have to do now.nbsp; nbsp;

When I finished...Sitting the plastic cup on the sink, I sank against the door, starting to cry...I don't want to know the truth anymore..I'm too scared..Marta is way stronger than I am, I mean she doesn't care what people think of her..But, I would be crushed If I was called a "slut" or "whore" by anyone, except Michelle..If she called me anything like that, she wouldn't live to see the light of the next day...They must of  
heard me crying in the other room, because someone knocked on the door.  
"What?" I asked, sniffling  
"Are you ok?" Marta asked  
"Marta? Oh..I'm okay" I said  
"Can I come in?" Marta asked  
"Yeah" I said, standing up and opening the door

I sat back down when Marta was in and I had shut the door behind her..Marta sat down next to me and saw that I was crying...She put her arm over my shoulder and I put my head down on her shoulder.  
"Hey..Don't cry" Marta said  
"Why not? My life might be ruined when I find out" I said  
"I cried yesterday when I found out..But, now I'm actually happy..My parents know, Freddy knows..Hell, Freddy and I are going to get married when we get out of school..I as happy as I ever could be" Marta said  
"I know..I'm happy for you about that..But, If I am pregnant and If I do keep the baby..It won't have a father! Gordon is the bastard who started this whole mess" I said  
"Maybe..But, I know someone else in the band who likes you" Marta said, smiling  
"Who?" I said, wiping the tears off my face  
"Frankie" Marta said, smirking  
"Really?" I asked, actually kind of happy about what Marta had just said  
"Really" Marta said  
"Wow..I thought he was with Tomika though" I said  
"He was..But, they broke up and are just friends now..Tomika has a date with Marco on Friday" Marta said, I laughed  
"I great..I'll talk to him..We never really talk, do we?" I asked, Marta shrugged  
"I guess not..But, you should..He's one of the sweetest guys I know" Marta said  
"I'll take up with you on that comment" I said, standing up  
"You should get out there before Dr. Thomas has a spaz attack" Marta said, as she stood up

I walked over and grabbed the plastic cup, and carefully walked out of the room...I quickly gave the cup to Dr. Thomas who went to do test on what was in there...Sitting on the "bed", I groaned dropping backwards and closing my eyes. I put my hands under my eyes and started pulling my skin down..Freddy walked over and pulled my hands away from my face, snickering.  
"No use in ruining you skin..You're too young for wrinkles" Freddy said  
"Huh? I can't get wrinkles from doing that" I said  
"No, I meant...Never mind..Why were you crying in there?" Freddy asked  
"It was nothing" I said. Freddy looked over at Marta, who nodded  
"I told her about Frankie" Marta said, pulling a Dum Dum sucker out of her Jean pocket  
"Oh..That doesn't bother you or anything?" Freddy asked  
"No, why would It?" I asked, raising my eyebrow  
"Never mind" Freddy said  
"No..Tell me why" I said, sitting up  
"It's..It's just I thought you didn't like him that much..You guys never talk" Freddy said  
"Did I ever say that? Why would you think I hated a sweet guy like Frankie?" I asked, angrily  
"God..You're pretty moody today" Freddy said  
"Just..Shut up" I said, laying back down

Freddy is getting really damn annoying! How can he say I don't like someone if I never said I didn't like that person in the first place? Damn it..I am getting moody...Just another sign that I am pregnant...I laid on the really uncomfortable thing until Dr. Thomas came back in with the test results...I shot up onto my feet and stared at Dr. Thomas waiting for her to say something.  
"So?" I asked  
"Well..I have the test results right here in my hands" Dr. Thomas said  
"Tell me" I said  
"Well...You are pregnant" Dr. Thomas said

I looked at Freddy and Marta, who were walking over to me with sympathetic looks on their face...That was the last thing remembered before fainting...I woke up in my bedroom, with my friends around me..They all smiled when I opened my eyes, Marta grabbed my hand..I stood up, and walked around my room, grabbing my stuffed animal of Spongebob Squarepants, the one Freddy had got me for our birthday this year..Sitting on my computer chair, I started crying, they all ran over to me.  
"So..You all know?" I asked, everyone nodded  
"We don't care...We don't think of you any different way" Marco said  
"Yeah..We all love you" Frankie said, I smiled brightly at him, making a pinkish-red blush appear on his cheeks  
"Do Mom and Dad know yet?" I asked  
"No..I haven't told them about Marta and I yet either" Freddy said  
"I think we should like..Right now" I said  
"I was planning on it...They said everyone had to leave as soon as you woke up anyway's" Freddy said  
"What did you tell them about me when I was brought here" I asked  
"We said you hit your head on a light post on the way back from IHOP" Katie said  
"They believed that?" I asked  
"Yeah" Marta said  
"Ok, guys..Go..We need to tell our parents our wonderful news" Freddy said, everyone groaned and walked out of the room, saying their goodbye's

I smiled nervously at Freddy, who gave me the exact same smile back..We grabbed hands and walked down the stairs into them dining room, where we found our parents and little sister, Allie eating our dinner..Steak, baked potatoes and green beans..Freddy and I sat in our regular spots and smiled at our parents.  
"Eleni, honey..are you ok? I heard your hit your head" Mom asked  
"Yeah, I'm okay" I said  
"That's great" Mom said  
"Make yourself a plate" Dad said  
"Okay..But, before we do that..Well, we both have some news" Freddy said  
"News?" Mom and Dad asked together  
"News..Eleni you go first" Freddy said, I smiled at my parents but kicked my brother's leg under the table  
"Okay...Well, Mother..Father..this might be bad or good news to you, but..Well, I'm pregnant" I said, calmly

Both my parents eyes went wide, My Father stood up and his chair and my Mother just looked at us, her mouth hanging open..Allie, who is thirteen knocked over her cranberry juice, which landed on our off-white carpeting, which will make a stain.  
"P-Pregnant?" My Dad asked  
"Yes" I said, starting to shake nervously  
"Why, God, Why did we have to get news like this tonight" My Dad asked, looking at our ceiling  
"Eleni Lynne Jones..Didn't we have a little talk about this?" My Mom asked  
"Yes..I was just drunk, so I don't remember any of It" I said, my parents gasped  
"Oh my God! What, Is Freddy going to tell us now that he got Marta pregnant?" My Dad asked, Freddy chuckled nervously  
"Actually...I was" Freddy said, Dad dropped into his seat..My mom started to cry  
"We did not raise you two to be like this...My children do not make mistakes" My Mom said  
"You think? Everyone makes mistakes Mom" I said, standing up  
"Eleni...Out..You are not going to live in this house..You are a disgrace our our family" My Dad said, I started to cry  
"But.." I said, being cut off  
"No, but's...Out of my house" My Dad said  
"Whatever..Who needs parents like you anyway's" I said, storming off  
"Now...I need to have a talk with you, Frederick" My dad said  
"No..Goodbye, Dad...If Ellie is kicked out of this house..I'm going with her" Freddy said, running after me

In my room, I continued crying...When Freddy ran into the room, I collapsed into my twin brother's arms..Weeping, before starting to pack my things.  
"What the hell are we going to do?" I asked  
"I don't know...But I think I have an idea where we can stay" Freddy said


	12. Freddy and Eleni's New Home

Chapter Twelve:  
Freddy is going to see if we can live with Dewey...Who knows if he'll let us...I mean since we won "Battle of the Bands" two years ago, he bought that whole apartment building he lives in...He turned it into "School of rock's" apartment building..Maybe he'll let Freddy and I stay in one of the old, abandoned apartments...Who knows.  
  
So, here we are walking into Dewey and Ned's apartment, carrying two huge suitcases a piece...Dewey is sitting on his old, worn-out couch eating "Lucky Charms" and watching a re-run of "Degrassi: The Next Generation." When he saw us, Dewey smiled and waved his hand, indicating that we should go sit down next to him..We put down our suitcases and walked over to him, Freddy sitting on his left side and I sitting on his right. Putting down his cereal bowl, Dewey wiped his mouth and frowned.  
"The situations they put these kids into...I mean, they made this Ellie girl cut herself! At least that Paige found her in time...If not, that would of been 100% intense" Dewey said, his eyes wide  
"Yeah..This is my favorite show..It's just so..Real. Like Manny getting pregnant...Not a lot of shows are like "Degrassi" anymore, actually none are" I said  
"Wait..Manny's pregnant?" Dewey asked  
"Yeah, but she got an abortion..Don't worry, they're not showing that episode on The-N" I said  
"Damn it! I..Wait, What are you guys doing here? It's Friday..Aren't you usually at a dinner party with one of those hoity-toity friends of you parents?" Dewey asked  
"Yes, but..Well, we kind of need a place to live" Freddy said  
"why?" Dewey asked, raising his eyebrow  
"I'm pregnant, Dewey...Freddy told our parents about Marta, I told them about me..They kicked us out, disowned us" I said, starting to cry  
"God! Two pregnant back-up singers! Who's the father?" Dewey yelled, angrily  
"Who's pregnant?" Ned asked, walking out of his bedroom  
"I am...Gordon is the father" I said, quietly  
"The weasel?" Dewey asked, a mortified look on his face  
"The bastard" I said, Dewey started walking around the room with his hands practically ripping his hair out  
"What am I going to do with this band? I can't have babies appearing every nine months!" Dewey exclaimed, he was really starting to freak on us, I could tell  
"Don't worry, dude..I don't think anything like this will happen again anytime soon" Freddy said, with a small smirk on his face  
"How do you know?" Dewey asked  
"I just do..Now, can we stay someplace in this building?" Freddy asked, Dewey stopped walking around  
"Oh..Yeah. Ned give me the keys to the room next to us" Dewey said, calmly  
"Your poster room?" Ned asked  
"Yes, my poster room...Rock will free 'n' Roll will free their mind souls of anything bad happening in their lives" Dewey said, Ned shrugged and walked off to get the keys  
"Good way to put it" Freddy said, I threw a magazine at him  
"He's giving us a place to stay...Be grateful" I said  
"I am" Freddy said, I scoffed  
"Here" Ned said, dropping the keys in Dewey's hand  
"Thanks, dude" Dewey said, but Ned just walked off  
"Hand them over" Freddy said, I rolled my eyes  
"Ok...Those walls are covered with all of my posters..You rip any of them at all, you die. There is a mattress on the floor, with two pillows and one of those really, thick blankets. You'll have to share a bed..You guys okay with that?" Dewey asked, Freddy and I both sighed  
"Yes, we're okay with it, dude...We're twins, remember?" Freddy said, we wrapped our arms around each other and smiled widely  
"whatever" Dewey said, laughing "You guys come over later..."Degrassi" marathon"   
"I'll come" I said, Dewey smiled and handed me one of the key Ned have gave him  
"See you two, later" Dewey said, as we left the room  
  
Walking the very short walk to our new home, Freddy unlocked the door and swung it open so it hit the wall on the other side of it..The apartment was about the size of Dewey's..The walls we covered with posters of: AC/DC, The Ramones, Led Zeppelin, Guns 'n' Roses, The Sex Pistols, The Who, The Beatles..Even Heart, mostly every hard-rocking rock band ever...But the posters did not cover up the very ugly flowered wallpapering beneath it. Next to a kind sized mattress, that had a pink and white comforter, was a small oak wood coffee table..In the small kitchen held: a refridgerator, microwave, oven, sink, toaster and coffee machine..I sat on the mattress next to my brother, we both laid back on the very springy thing and stared at the grey celing.  
"Didn't that old hag who us to yell at us during band practice, live and die here?" Freddy asked  
"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked  
"No...I'm serious" Freddy said  
"Oh, to think of it, she did..Didn't she" I said  
"I guess...That's probably why all this shit is in here" Freddy said  
""Hey, we forgot our suitcases at Dewey's" I said, standing up  
"We did...why don't we take up Dewey's deal about that "Degrassi" marathon" Freddy said  
"Okay..Give me a piggy-back ride there" I said, putting my arms around my brother's neck  
"I would, but..." Freddy said, but was cut off  
"My baby will be okay...See, I can finish your sentences AND read your mind, too" I said, smirking  
  
Freddy sighed, I squealed happily and jumped on his back...We we to Dewey's apartment, and opened the door. Dewey was seated on the couch, watch the "Degrassi" episode: "Never Gonna Give You Up"...He was eating chicken out of a bucket from "KFC"...I got off Freddy's back and we walked over, sitting by Dewey like we had earlier.  
"How fast are the delivery guys around here?" Freddy asked  
:I ordered before you guys came over earlier" Dewey said "want a biscuit?"  
"I do" I said, ripping the biscuit from Dewey's hand and shoving it down my throat  
"Don't choke yourself" Freddy said  
"Shut up, Spazzy...I have a excuse for repulsive eating now..I just hope I don't throw this up later" I said, my mouth full of biscuit. Dewey dropped the barbecue chicken thigh he was eating, back into the red and white bucket on his lap  
"Thanks, Ellie..I just lost my appetite" Dewey said, sitting the bucket next to the cereal bowel he had been eating from earlier  
"Sorry" I said, laughing slightly  
"Let's watch this...Ooh, she's getting beat by that back to those smoking hot friends of yours bitch!" Freddy exclaimed, I hit him over the head with the same magazine from earlier  
"Let's just watch it..I guess..Like he said" Dewey said, scratching the top of his head  
"No more talking to the TV....You're liable for the half-way house" I said  
"Dewey's the one who's obsessed" Freddy said  
"I am not obsessed...I just have to watch every episode" Dewey said, his eyes locked on the TV  
"Denial" Freddy said, shaking his head  
  
I snuggled against my brother and started to watch the episode...Freddy and I have really been starting to bond over the last two years..I remember when I was thirteen and wanted to kill him..Now I need him with me..Funny how life can change, huh? That is the last thing I remember before for falling into one of my deep sleeps..I started to dream...  
  
In the dream, I was surround by my friends and family in a beautiful white church..The cathedral ceiling was glass, and the room was filled with red roses...Next to me was who looked like a older version of Marta, standing her was a little boy who looked exactly like Frankie...I looked in front of me and saw a smiling Frankie, he was wearing a tuxedo and looking very, very handsome! I ten realized where I was at: My wedding!!!...I looked down at myself, I was wearing beautiful,. flowing white wedding dress..My eyes started filling with tears, I quickly grabbed Frankie's hand.  
"I love you" Frankie said  
"I love you, too" I said  
  
All of a sudden, I shot out of sleep looking to see I was in my new apartment...Freddy was laying next to me, smirking..I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.  
"did I fall asleep?" I asked, yawning  
"Yeah...during a episode about "Battle of the Bands": Freddy said  
"Oh...what time is it?" I asked  
"Two thirty...You've been asleep for a couple of hours...Anyway's, were you having a nice dream?" Freddy asked  
"Why? I don't remember what I was dreaming about" I said  
"Well..You were mumbling some stuff" Freddy said  
"What?" I asked  
"I love you" Freddy said, in a sing-song voice  
"Liar...I would never say that in my sleep" I said  
"But, you did" Freddy said, winking at me  
"Shut up" I said, throwing a pillow at him  
"You're just blind to the facts" Freddy said  
"Onto something else...I know what I'm going to name my baby" I said  
"Tell me" Freddy said  
"Okay...If it's a boy: Daniel and If it's a girl: Danielle" I said, Freddy's head went down  
"Oh" Freddy said, quietly  
"Come on, Freddy..I picked the name Danielle because..Well, you know" I said  
"You just had to bring that up, didn't you" Freddy said  
"It was almost eight years ago...It wasn't your fault anyway's" I said  
"I was driving the car, Ellie..If our dumbass parents would of been watching us she would still be alive" Freddy said  
"We were only eight years old, we were stupid...And I know our parents should of been watching, but..." I said, but was cut off  
"No...she was only seven damn years old, Ellie...I hated myself then" Freddy said, his eyes watering up  
"Please don't cry" I said, hugging my twin  
"I just...Never mind" Freddy said, laying down  
:Okay...Goodnight" I said, laying down next to him  
"I love you, Ellie" Freddy said  
"I love you too, Spazzy McGee" I said, closing my eyes  
"Ellie?" Freddy asked  
"what?" I asked  
"IHOP with the band for breakfast tomorrow" Freddy said  
"Ok" I said, laughing


	13. More Suprises

Chapter Thirteen:  
Being pregnant sucks...I am huge! I mean I'm only five months pregnant and I am way bigger than Marta!!!..My back aches, my feet are actually starting to swell..At lest I'm not having morning sickness anymore, that was the worst part out of it all so far! So, today Freddy and I are meeting the band at IHOP, like we always do every Sunday morning since three months ago...After IHOP, Marta and I are having a check-up at the Free Clinic..Marta is going with Dr. Thomas, while I am going with Dr. Jacobson...We are both going to find out what we are having...I am so excited! But, for some reason kind of scared too..I mean, what if my baby has something wrong with it? What if Dr. Jacobson see no arm..Or if It has two heads?...Eleni..Just stop thinking those horrible thoughts and figure out what you are going to order!

I skimmed through the menu and picked: A bagel with cream cheese...I'm feeling sick to my stomach about the doctors appointment so, I better be careful.  
"Ellie? You know what you want now?" Marta asked, I smiled at the waitress and nodded  
"A bagel with cream cheese" I said, shutting the menu and handing it to the waitress  
"Only that?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow  
"What? I'm nervous about today..If I eat too much, I might throw up or something" I said, Zack stared disgustedly at me  
"Thanks for ruining my appetite" Zack said, sticking his tongue out at me  
"Your welcome" I said, smirking  
"Calm down, Ellie...I'm not nervous or anything! Cool it" Marta said  
"I'll try" I said, rolling my eyes  
"When's that food coming! I want my pancakes" Freddy yelled, everyone turned around to look at them  
"Sorry" I said, loud enough for everyone to hear  
"Freak..Pancakes aren't that important" Marta said, punching Freddy in the arm  
"You don't know me then" Freddy said, Marta scoffed  
"You think?" Marta asked, pulling Freddy in for a passionate kiss

We had to stop the two lovebirds from making out in that IHOP..That would of really caused a stir! After eating my bagel, then seeing Freddy shove the his South Pacific Pancakes...Just looking at it made me sick..The pancakes didn't bother me..It was the pineapples, coconut, powder sugar and whipped cream on top..You don't know how sick it made me seeing my two least favorite fruits on one of my favorite breakfast foods! After everyone was finished eating, we paid the bill and left IHOP..Going to our appointment...How nervous can I get? I don't really know, but I am really, really, really, really times ten nervous right now...I hope my baby is okay! I hope it has grandparents too, but not all wishes are granted...I got this didn't I? Something I should of realized when I actually got to the point of falling in deep love with Gordon is this: be careful...Because just like magic, love can be an illusion.....I was to blind to see that, the magic was covering my eyes..Now sometimes I just wish that I was always in a dream, because it's way better than reality...Hell yeah, I know what the reality of this all is..Don't you think I do by now? It is that I am fucking pregnant!!! But, anyway's...When we arrived at the free clinic, we didn't have to wait at all because, our doctors we waiting for us in the small, waiting room.

Walking into the same room I was in three months ago, I was told to lay on that same bed...Dr. Jacobson put some stuff on my stomach and then started moving part of the machine around my stomach...It felt weird, kind of tickling me! I closed my eyes, actually waiting for Dr. Jacobson to say me baby had something wrong with it..She tapped me on my shoulder, my eyes shot open and I looked at Dr. Jacobson, waiting for her to say something.  
"Eleni..Look at the screen" Dr. Jacobson said, smiling widely  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked, concerned. Dr. Jacobson shook her head  
"No..Look" Dr. Jacobson said, I turned my head over and looked at the screen, gasping  
"Holy shit! It has two heads!" I said, Dr. Jacobson laughed  
"No, no..It does not have two heads..Want to know the genders of your twins?" Dr. Jacobson asked, I looked at her shocked  
"T-twins?" I asked, my eyes wide  
"Yes..Twins, honey" Dr. Jacobson said  
"Are you frigging serious? What are they? What are my babies?" I asked, excitedly  
"Congratulations...You are going to have to sweet baby girls" Dr. Jacobson said, I smiled

Oh my God!!! I'm having twin baby girls! I can't believe it...I'm so happy! Yes! I can't wait to tell the band..I shot up from my laying position and got off of the bed.  
"Can I go now?" I asked, Dr. Jacobson nodded  
"Yes" Dr. Jacobson said

I shrieked excitedly and ran out to the waiting room...I saw that everyone was out there, even Marta..I ran over and hugged her, we were both beaming happily. I started crying tears of joy, we jumped up and down, still hugging and when we finally stopped, I sat down smiling widely still.  
"You must of gotten good news" Freddy said, smiling  
"Did I ever!" I shrieked  
"Tell! Come on..I'm having a baby boy! Now you have to tell me!" Marta shrieked  
"I'm having bay girls..Twin girls!" I screamed, everyone stared shocked at me  
"Oh..my..God! Ellie! I am so happy for you!" Freddy yelled, running over to hug me

Oh...I love my brother so much! We hugged for who knows how long..Both crying..We're young and didn't deserve for any of this to happen..But, it's all good..It all feels right.  
"I love you, Ellie Belie" Freddy said, using our childhood nicknames  
"I love you too, Fredders" I said

Finally letting go, Frankie was the next one to hug me...I knew that he could give huge, bone-crushing bear hugs..But, also knew that he would never hug me like this now...I smiled when he was hugging me, him softly brushing my hair with his fingers..When he pulled away from me, I quickly kissed him on the lips..Not knowing why, he walked away and sat down after that...

After hugging, and crying and everything else you would expect to happen..We all parted ways and went home: Freddy, Marta, Zack, Summer and I going to stay overnight at my apartment. When we told Dewey he was ecstatic...Then we we finally went back to the apartment, I decided to do something.....I am going to call Gordon and tell him off..Dialing his pone number, He answered right away.  
"Hello?" Gordon asked  
"Gordon" I said  
"Eleni? Is that you?" Gordon asked  
"Yes..I wanted to tell you something. As you know, I am pregnant and you are the father..But, I found out today that I am having twin baby girls" I said  
"Oh! Eleni, I'm so..." Gordon said, but was cut off  
"AND you are never going to see those babies..ever..I want monthly child support from you and nothing else..I am moving on with my life and I will find new love..Not you if you were going to ask that..Goodbye forever, Gordon" I said, hanging up the phone

I sat on the nearby mattress and started crying..Why the hell was I crying for that stupid ass bastard? He is a fucking prick who doesn't deserve someone to love or children to call his own...I quickly stopped my crying, and sat next to Marta on our small couch....She was looking through a baby name book, I smiled at her and leaned over to see what she was looking a in it.  
"Picking a name?" I asked  
"Yeah..Freddy how about..Jonathan?" Marta asked  
"I love it" Freddy said  
"Well..I guess that's going to be the name..I love it too" Marta said  
"I think I'm going to use names that start with 'K'..Hmm, what should I pick" I asked myself  
"Your choice" Marta said, throwing the book at me  
"I know! Keira and Kisha! Both beautiful names....I love them! That's what I'm naming my two babies" I shrieked]  
"Cool" Freddy said, staring at our new TV

Our parents came here about a month ago and threw like one-thousand dollars at us..They were all like: "_Here..Live off this..But, that's all we're ever giving you worthless children_" from the mouths of our parents, Freddy got majorly pissed and ran his mouth at them...So they threw us an extra one-hundred dollars to "_Shut our dirty little pimp and whore mouths_" as they so nicely put it...Why fuck would they do that to us? I hope they like, fall into our pool and drown...Well, Freddy is watching a re-run of "_Degrassi_" on it...God, he is really obsessed with that show! He's seen every episode The-N has shown so far at least three times! Not to say that Dewey and I are not obsessed too...


	14. Night With Friends

Chapter Fourteen:  
Trying to deal with school is one thing, but all the stupid ass rumors and what not makes me really upset...Ever since it got out that I was having twins the looks and people calling me a "_slut_" has multiplied by like a million.  
  
In the girls bathroom with every girl from the band, I was standing by the sinks, happy that the day was almost over..Everyday got worse..We were just about to walk out when Michelle and her popular posse: Ginny Erlenmeyer, Lily Carson and Randy Harmon.  
"Well, well, well...Look who it is! The school whores" Michelle said  
"Leave us alone, Michelle. We really don't want to deal with you're shit today" Marta said  
"Oh..You afraid of us?" Randy asked, with a pout  
"No, why would we be? There's really nothing to be scared of..Except for your nose Lily, did you get a bad nose job or something? 'Cause that is what it looks like" I said, Lily covered her nose with the tips of her fingers   
"I did not get a nose job! Or any other kind of reconstructive surgery! Why would I need to? I'm perfect" Lily said, confidently. Marta rolled her eyes  
"No..You're way from being perfect" Marta said  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Lily asked, her hands now on her hips  
"Well...I remember last year when a certain girl in our grade got pregnant by her boyfriend of two years and then got an abortion" Marta said, Lily's eyes filled with tears  
"Harsh, Marta..That is way too harsh" Lily said, walking out of the bathrooms  
"It's a harsh world" I whispered, as Michelle and Randy followed Lily out  
  
For some reason, I felt terrible about what had happened in the bathroom...Lily didn't deserve that at all. She has never really been mean to us, she has always been quiet actually kind of shy also..She is very unlike her friends...Marta has not said a word after what happened, she just stares at the wall while in the lunch room.  
"What's up Marta?" Zack asked, eating a cookie  
"Wh-..Oh..Nothing. I'm just thinking" Marta said  
"Oh..Okay" Zack said  
  
The table silenced...It was a weird silence. It kind of creeped me out. So, to calm whatever tension was in the room, I thought up an idea.  
"Band sleepover...Tonight at Freddy and my apartment" I said  
"Ok..Yeah..Yes..Sure..Great Idea (etc..): I heard everyone say in a unison  
"Katie can bring her CD's and stereo..and whatever else" I said  
"We can blaze the music as high as we want..Dewey won't care..He'll be watching "Degrassi" or something" Freddy said  
Ok..Then it's settled..Band sleepover tonight" I said, slamming my fork onto my lunch tray.  
  
I hate waiting!!! I just despise it...But, you have to do it..I had to while waiting for everyone to get to my apartment for the band sleepover..I had everything set up: Doritios, pop (Coke, Pepsi, Orange Slice), candy, ice cream, muffins, cookies and pickles! I've really been craving pickles with ice cream..Gross, huh? But, It's been happening!   
"Are they here yet?" I asked, laying back on my mattress  
"No, Ellie. Quit asking me that every five minutes" Freddy said  
"Whatever.."She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky.." Continue it" I said, looking at Freddy  
"Me?" Freddy asked, I nodded  
"Is anyone else here?" I asked  
"No.."Now and then when I see her face, It takes me away to that special place and if I stared to long I'd probably break down and cry"" Freddy said  
"Sweet child o' mine" I said  
"I love that song" Freddy said  
"Who doesn't?" I asked  
"An idiot" Freddy said, I smirked  
"You're an idiot" I said  
"You really think that?" Freddy asked, pouting  
"No..I'm just playin' with you..You are as smart as me, dude" I said, Freddy smiled  
"Really?" Freddy asked  
"Definitely..You just say stupid things sometimes" I said "Or..At least you use too"  
"Yeah. I did didn't I?" Freddy asked, laughing  
  
Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. I ran over and opened it up to see everyone standing there, smiling at me. When everyone had sat down what they had brought, we all sat around the living room.  
"Let's play a game" Tomika said  
"What game?" Marco asked  
"Some game...I don't know" Tomika said  
"Oh! I have an idea! Let's play "_Boyfriend/Girlfriend Tag_." It's where girls get into a group and boys get into a group...Then either all the girls or boys get blindfolded...The group that isn't blindfolded closes their eyes so they can't see anything..Then the blindfolded group walks around and whoever they go to is their boyfriend or girlfriend for the night" Alicia said, we all nodded  
"I like that idea" I said  
"Ok, let's do it! Just..Marta and I are sitting out. She's with me only, no one else..Ever" Freddy said, kissing Marta on the forehead  
"I love you, Spazzy McGee" Marta said  
"I love you, too" Freddy said, giving Marta an Eskimo kiss  
"Okay, okay..Stop with the mushy stuff..Let's get to this game!" Summer said  
  
The girls were blindfolded. When everything was set up, Freddy told us to go...I was stumbling around everywhere, being careful not to fall...After a minute of this, I finally got to someone on the other side..I couldn't tell who it was at all. When everyone was to someone, Marta said that we could take off our blindfolds..I was with Frankie..He was smiling at me widely, I smiled back...For an odd reason, everyone was with their secret crush or boyfriend..They are all cheaters.  
"You guys cheated!" I said  
"Okay. We did..But, just to get with someone we liked" Zack said, putting his arm around his partner: Summer  
"Whatever..As long as we're happy" I said, sitting down on the small couch by the only window in the room  
"What do you want to do now?" Katie asked  
"Watch "_Degrassi: The Next Generation_"!!" Freddy yelled  
"Damn..He's loud" Lawrence said, covering his ears  
"He does this everyday" I said  
"Let's watch the show" Marta said, rolling her eyes  
  
Freddy excited ran over in front of the television and put it to The-N. We went through two hours of "_Degrassi_", five more games and a lot of food...We were so tiered after all that, falling asleep during a episode of "_Daria_."


	15. Authors Note

A/N:  
Question...Do I have bad coupling in this story? kittygal-meow is telling me that I do..One: Freddy/Marta..I love that coupling! Can't you see that kittygal-meow? I've used it in four of my stories..So, get use to the fact that I like that pair..Two: Frankie/Tomika..They broke up..So..Yeah..And Three: Katie/Lawrence, I was making a pairing no one uses..So if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
kittygal-meow also thought that in "_Diary of Kathryn Brown_", I used bad French..Who cares if it wasn't perfect? I can't speak French anyway's! Another thing: IN "_First Tour, Crazy Tour_", Maybe I will use Freddy/Summer as a pairing! Katie/Zack are already together, so that's maybe one of my only choices. So get use to it kittygal-meow! It's how I write..Like I said: " If you don't like it, don't read it"  
  
Sorry if I was being brutally harsh..I was just stating the truth and what I feel about it...If you think it's harsh..Well, like I said in my last chapter of this story: "_It's a harsh world_"......Wow, I'm really sounding bitchy right now..Sorry about that kittygal-meow..Just stating the truth! And don't make up your mind about me because of what I just said! I'm rarely ever like this.  
  
Much luv, xobadrhymer03 


	16. My Beautiful Twins

Chapter Fifteen:  
Four Months Later.......  
  
I squirmed around on Dewey's couch, glaring at the wall...Marta had just been taken to the fucking hospital by Freddy, she went into labor! Ha! She did, not me..I just want to get my damn twins out of me! I am huge, my feet are swelled, my back aches continuously...I just want this wish to be granted! I want to have my kids NOW!!! Something weird happened right then that a sharp pain shot through my stomach..I winced in pain, screaming. Dewey, who was standing by his open refrigerator, eating a pickle, dropped the pickle he was eating and ran over to me, sitting on the couch.  
"What's wrong?" Dewey asked  
"Well...I think I'm going into labor" I said, wincing  
"Are you serious?" Dewey asked  
"What?! Do you think I am making this up?!" I screamed, Dewey backed away  
"No..Um..Let's get out of here" Dewey said, standing up  
"That's what I was thinking, too" I said, slowly trying to get up  
  
Dewey helped me up anyway's, running over to get my overnight bag and opening the door for me also...After ten minutes or so, we were in the car and on the way to the damn hospital..One my second contraction came I was wailing, my eyes filling with tears both of joy and pain.   
  
When we arrived in the emergency room at the hospital, a nurse knew what was going on and put me into a wheelchair, pushing me off to the maternity ward. After I was out into my hospital nightgown and into the bed, I stared at the wall...The nurse had went to find Freddy, to tell him what was going on...Not even a minute later, I heard Freddy calling my name and then he was in the room, standing next to me.  
"You okay?" Freddy asked, frantically  
"As good as I can be" I said, sitting up in the bed  
"Marta is going into the delivery room..I just came to check on you" Freddy said, smiling  
"Good luck" I said, Freddy gave me the thumbs up sign  
"Right back at you..Wait..Who's going in with you?" Freddy asked  
"No one..I'll do okay" I said, Freddy raised his eyebrow  
"No..I'm going to tell Dewey to tell someone to like go in with you" Freddy said  
"Who?" I said  
"I still need to figure that out..Bye" Freddy said, running out of the room  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Fuck!! The goddamn pain! I hate this! I just want it over with! I mean, I'm already in the fricking delivery room, I've been in here for at least an hour and it is not over with..I didn't even get to see who Dewey sent in here with me! I can't...I don't want to know who it is! Do you think I give a fucking damn? I just want to get the evil children doing this to me out!  
"Sweetie, push. It's almost over" Dr. Jacobson said  
"Please, make it stop..It hurts so much" I cried out, my voice cracking  
"It's okay, Ellie. I'm here" A familiar voice said  
"I-is that Frankie? Frankie! You're here with me..Thank you for staying" I said  
"I'd never leave you like this" Frankie said  
"Eleni, you have to push..You first baby is almost out" Dr. Jacobson said  
"Okay" I said, through clenched teeth  
  
I did push..And the next thing I heard was the sound of a crying baby..I started crying harder than I had been.  
"She's beautiful...But, you need to push again" Dr. Jacobson said  
  
I pushed yet again...Then again..and again..At last, I heard another cry...This time I held my arms out, waiting to hold my children..After an couple of minutes, I got to hold my identical twin daughters..They're so beautiful..My blonde hair, nose, eyelashes..But, Gordon's green eyes..Which I don't really mind because they're beautiful.  
"Oh my god" I said, quietly  
"What do you want to name them?" A nurse asked  
"Um..Kayleigh and Keira Lynne Jones" I said, playing with their fingers  
"Okay..We'll let you have a couple of minutes with them" Dr. Jacobson said, everyone walking out of the room  
"So..You're mine..I can't believe I actually managed to have something as beautiful as you two..Wow, I'm just totally and   
completely amazed with myself" I said, smiling "I am going to sing you a song...You might not understand the meaning of it now, but you will when you're older..So, I'll sing it"  
  
Before singing the song, I just stared at them again..I already love them..How can you love something so much that you just had? It's weird.  
"When you're weary, feeling small   
  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all. I'm on your side. When times get rough and friends just can't be found. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down" I sang, then broke down in tears of joy  
  
I can't wait for the band to see my babies..I just hope I'm not crying, I don't like crying in front of them...But, I have a weird urge to cry all the time now.   
  
A/N: I'll update with the band seeing the babies and stuff in the next chapter. I love you all! 


	17. Bad Meetings

Chapter Sixteen:  
While Freddy was holding his new son, I let Marta hold my twins...They were all beautiful..Marta and Freddy's so: Johnathen, looks exactly like Freddy! It's funny how much they resemble each other! With the band around us, smiling I am happy...Nothing can spoil this day.  
"Isn't he the cutest thing on earth?" Freddy asked, kissing Johnathen's forehead  
"We know...You've already said that at least fifty times" Marta said, smirking  
"This is going to make your life's a little harder, guys..I mean the money, food..." Summer said, but was cut off  
"It's going to make your life's hard, period" A voice said from the door

I looked over to see Allie, Mom and Dad..They were all just standing there..I smiled sweetly at them and waited for a insult to Freddy, Marta and I.  
"My babies! My babies, babies!" Mom said, running over and hugging me tightly  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, emotionlessly  
"I came to see my darling children! Oh, Eleni..Marta..I am so proud of you two for being able to go through all you went through today!" Mom shrieked, hugging me tighter  
"Thanks" I said, my lips curving into a small smile  
"Don't you have something to say Geoffrey?" Mom asked  
"No..I don't have anything to say to our..Our..Children" Dad said  
"Whatever, honey..Send in Mike and Charles" Mom said, my father nodded  
"Who are Mike and Charles?" Freddy asked  
"Mike Freeman is our lawyer and Charles Moe is the new family psychologist" Mom said, Freddy and I both raised our eyebrows  
"Why the hell are they here?" Freddy asked  
"Watch your language, Frederick..We wanted to clear up some family problems" Mom said  
"Which one's?" I asked, sarcastically  
"Hello, children...I am Mike Freeman, Lawyer" Mike said  
"We're aware of that, Michael" Marta said  
"Don't be a smart mouth Martina" Dad said, Marta's's mouth dropped open  
"My name is Marta..Not Martina" Marta said  
"Fine..Now, everyone but Frederick, Eleni, Martina, Alison, Mike and Charles leave this room..Now" Dad said  
"Yes, sir" Everyone said in unison

The people my father told to get out quickly...Everyone hate and is afraid of Dad..He is rather scary when you think about it. After everyone was comfortable, Mom shut the door to the room and sat next to the twins and I..Father was the first to say anything at all.  
"Now..Charles you can start off by testing Frederick" Dad said, Mike nodded  
"Frederick...." Charles said, being cut off  
"It's Freddy" Freddy said  
"Okay..Freddy...I will say a word and tell me what come up in your mind when I say that word..Understand?" Charles asked, carefully like my brother was a total and complete idiot  
"I do" Freddy said, rolling his eyes  
"Happy" Charles said  
"Sad"  
"Twin"  
"Eleni"  
"Car"  
"Mercedes"  
"Human"  
"Alien"  
"Book"  
"Magazine"  
"Duck"  
"Quack"  
"Psychologist"  
"Shrink"  
"Wrestling"  
"Fun"  
"Sex"  
"Very Fun"  
"Dog"  
"Cat"  
"Beach"  
"Towel"  
"Mistake"  
"Parents"  
"Baby"  
"Johnathen"  
"Martina"  
"It's Marta you dumbass"  
"Freddy!" Dad yelled  
"Sorry..Jesus" Freddy muttered  
"Enough of that..I will now ask you all questions about why you are here and how you feel about it..Let me start with you Martina" Charles said  
"Okay...First of all: It's Marta..Second: I am only a part of this family through Johnathen..So far" Marta said, smiling at Freddy "So..I think it is terrible what they are doing to my best friend and the love of my life...It's absolutely terrible"  
"Do you think that, Eleni?" Charles asked  
"Why the fuck wouldn't I?" I asked  
"Language young lady" Dad said, angrily  
"Yes, Father" I said, smiling sweetly  
"Alison, how do you feel about you sister having her children?" Charles asked  
"Me? I think my sister is a slut, along with Marta...Those children are bastard illegitimate children..I hate them all" Allie said, smirking  
"Well, I hate you too" Marta said  
"I am one-hundred times as perfect as you three are" Allie said, I scoffed  
"Yeah right..Allie, I know all your little dark secrets: The secret boyfriend that you sneak out of your room ever night to screw, the Crack..Everything" I said, my parents gasped  
"Is this true, Alison?" Mom asked  
"Yes..But, at least I haven't gotten myself pregnant" Allie said, nervously  
"Our family is so messed up!" I screamed  
"No it isn't, Eleni" Mom said  
"You really think that, Mother? If you do there must be something way more wrong in your fucking life than there is in ours...We are not perfect, evewn thought I know how much you strive and strive to be the goddamn best mother and wife and friend on earth..You never will be! The same with you, Dad! You scare us..You always have. We never know what you are going to do..You could yell or beat us until we were a bloody frickin' pulp..We just never know your reaction to certain things! We are the most fucking messed up family on earth! You are the worst parents on earth" Freddy yelled  
"Watch you language, boy!" Dad yelled  
"That is not true, Frederick! We try the best we can" Mom said, crying  
"No, It is true Mom..You know it is too..If it wasn't I guess Freddy wouldn't have knocked-up Marta, I wouldn't have slept with Gordon while I was drunk, Allie wouldn't of turned out to be a druggie..Everything would of almost perfect..But, you ruined it by your's and Dad's: fighting, drinking and all the times you ignored Freddy and I..All those times you locked us in the basement of the damn house when we accidently broke a vase fucking or spilled some goddamn paint on the floor in our bedrooms..All those times when you hit us for getting a bad grade or Dad took away Freddy's drums because he fucking defended me..You are terrible people..I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I yelled, now crying  
"We're done for today, children" Dad said, standing up  
"No..We're done forever..Freddy and I want to get emancipated from you" I said  
"Emancipated?" Dad asked, yelling  
"Yes..It's where we are free from your grip..We can live on our own and never have to deal with you again" Freddy said  
"Can they do this?" Mom asked, her eyes puffy and red from crying  
"If you say they can" Mike said, nodding his head  
"I think It would be good for the family, I thought I had..We don't need each other anymore..So, yes" Dad said  
"Okay..I have some papers here with me that you all will have to sign..I had a feeling something like this might happen" Mike said   
"After this..Allie you are going to rehab" Dad said, quietly

After the signings of the paper's were completed, my parents went over and gave us each a hug, saying: "_We will send you money every month_"...They were kind of nice for saying that, I was relieved when they left though..I never want to see their faces again..So, right now I am holding my twins..Kayleigh is crying, while Keira is holding onto her hand...They love each other..I can already see they are going to be close.  
"You like being a mother?" Marta asked, rocking Johnathen in her arms  
"It's the best job I could ever have" I said, smiling

A/N: The story is not over! I have a lot of chapters left...So I will update as soon as I can...I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Passes out cookies_


	18. Thanks so far!

A/N:  
  
This is thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far...I am just going to say their pen-name:  
  
_mellowyellow36  
erikim92  
Xo Miss Riley Xo  
Crazy Chica 91  
Swimmerkitti  
writerdude3000  
Pannalid  
maroonedpirate11  
Sandy-Pandy  
SiennaR79  
rockin awesome x  
Kiki's Gone Psycho  
dolphincraz16  
curliegurlie687  
mnkychick1823  
manic-panic626  
jamie-marie33_  
  
Thank you all!!!! I love all you guys (like _Swimmerkitti _said "_dearly not queerly_" :))  
  
A special "_no-thanks_" to..........Drumroll please!

kitty_gal-meow_!!!!!!!! Thanks for ruining my dignity for about ten minutes!!! Like alot of people said...Ignore you!   
  
Much luv, xobadrhymer03  
I'll update soon. So, don't worry!


	19. A Suprise From Dewey

Chapter Seventeen:  
  
"Ellie..Wake up!" Freddy yelled into my ear  
  
My eyes quickly opened, erasing the memory of white waterfalls, red roses..The secret serenity that I found in my dreams. I looked up at my twin brother, and groaned..He was standing right over my face..Not a really nice way to greet the morning.  
"God..What do you want?" I asked  
"Dewey said he needs to see us..He has some news or something" Freddy said  
"You don't think it's about a new episode of "Degrassi" or something, do you?" I asked, sitting up  
"I hope not" Freddy said  
"Okay..Did Marta stay over?" I asked  
"Yeah..I think she's planning on living here or something" Freddy said, rolling his eyes  
"Whatever..You can go over to Dewey..I'll get dressed" I said, Freddy nodded and walked off  
  
I stood onto my feet, slowly walking my the small closet which held my clothes..Picking a pair of jeans and a "Ramones" Tee, I quickly changed. When I was finished I picked up Kayleigh and Keira, lugging them off to Dewey's next door apartment. When I walked into the room, I saw Marta and Freddy sitting on the couch near Dewey's new big screen television. Marta had   
Jonathan, who is the cutest little boy on earth, in her arms. I sat on the floor near her and waited for Dewey who was standing in front of his TV, to say something.  
"So..What did you need to tell us?" Marta asked  
"I'll tell you in a..." Dewey said, but was cut off  
'No, tell us now...I Need to get back to sleep..I need my coffee too" I said, yawning  
"Okay..So, you know how we were trying to get that European Tour?" Dewey asked  
"Yeah" Freddy said  
"Okay..Why?" Marta asked  
"Well..I just got a call from Cody Nicolas..We got it!" Dewey yelled. Marta, Freddy and I just stared in shock  
"W-we..Did?" I asked   
"Yes" Dewey said  
"Oh my God! We're going to Europe" Marta shrieked, making Jonathan start to cry  
"It's in Asia too, you know" Dewey said  
"Why'd you tell us first?" Freddy asked, raising his left eyebrow  
"Well..I was too excited to keep it in any longer. I found out last night and...Everyone Else in the band is on the way right now..They should be her any.." Dewey said, being cut off by a loud knock on the door   
"We're going to Europe!" I shrieked, hugging Marta  
"And Asia" Marta corrected me, I nodded  
  
Dewey ran over and opened the hard wood door, to see everyone waiting there. He let them in and quickly told the news, there was a large wave of excitement. Hugs and laughing came from   
every direction of the room, when Dewey finally got us to calm down, we sat on the Burgundy carpeting and smiled widely at our band leader.  
"When do we leave?" Zack asked  
"Tomorrow!" Dewey yelled out, excitedly  
  
We all stopped smiling and stared at Dewey. Tomorrow? We are leaving tomorrow? How are we going to get everything ready in one day? I stood up and walked over to Freddy, who was staring in shock.  
"How are we going to get everything ready by tomorrow?" I asked, my mouth hanging wide open  
"Everything is being paid for by the company sponsoring us..Hotel expenses, cars, the plane ride to Europe and back..All you guys need is to pack and get money for souvenirs and stuff" Dewey said  
"So, we should get going like right now?" Tomika asked  
"Yes" Dewey said  
"Let's get going, guys!" Leonard yelled  
  
Everyone shot up from where they were sitting and ran out of the room. Freddy and I quickly walked to our apartment, while Marta went to pack at her house, Jonathan with her...After Sitting down Kayleigh and Keira, Freddy and I started zipping across the room. After I packed about two suitcases, I ran over to get out money, only to clash heads with my brother...We laid silently on to wooden floor, before getting onto our feet..I hit my brother on the arm.  
"You should actually watch where you're going next time, Freddy..We don't need anymore head-cases in our band" I said, Freddy laughed  
"Sorry..Do you have the money" Freddy asked  
"That's what I was getting" I said, walking over and grabbing our jar of bills  
"How much?" Freddy asked  
"I'm counting...One-hundred, Six-hundred, one-thousand five-hundred..." I side, but was cut off   
"Quit counting out loud! It's really annoying" Freddy said, covering his ears  
"Whatever..Since we saved up all that money our ex-parents gave us...We Have about seven-thousand" I said, Freddy's eyes widened  
"That is a lot of money" Freddy said, I laughed  
"More than I've ever held in my hands" I said  
  
When we were done packing, I laid on my mattress and fell asleep...Dreaming Of the trip to Europe and Asia, that I have always been wanting to take..I can't wait till tomorrow. 


	20. Plane Rides

Chapter Eighteen:  
I just realized something...I hate planes! I hate planes! I hate planes! I didn't think a phobia like this would appear like the second before we left for the airport, but I guess that's the price I have to pay for watching "Final Destination" last night..I mean what if the plane crashes or explodes in midair! I'll have Keira and Kayleigh on the plane with me, Johnathen too! I don't want them to die..The best days of their lives haven't been..I think I'm overreacting a little..I guess I really am. Everything is going to be okay..Oh, God I hope it will be.  
"Dewey? How much of a chance is there that the plane will like..Crash?" I asked, while getting into Dewey's van  
"Crash? Well..It's safer to be in a plane then it is to be in a car..So, I guess not a big chance" Dewey said, starting up the van  
"Thanks for the information...Now I'm going to be afraid in cars, too" I said, shaking  
"Don't be freaked out, Ellie..I won't let anything happen to you" Frankie said, I winked at him  
"I know you won't" I said, starting to laugh  
"Okay..So, is everyone ready?" Summer asked  
"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in unison  
"To the airport we go" Dewey yelled  
  
I sat as straight as I could, Zack on the right side of me..Katie on the left. Keira and Kayleigh sleeping soundly in my arms. I tried to think of anything but planes on the way to the airport..Well, I don't know if that is ironic or anything. Not wanting to think about something that is at a airport..Whatever. When we finally got to the huge airport, parking the van into a lot where we were going to keep it until we got back. While getting our tickets, Marta and I dodged glances from men, women and teens looking at our babies.  
"I guess we're attracting a lot of attention" Marta said, I nodded  
"Yeah, I guess" I said  
"Just ignore it" I said  
"I k-...Hey! What the hell are you looking at?!" Marta screamed at a guy our age  
"Dudes and Dudettes! Follow me this-a way!" Dewey said, waving his arms toward a opening that went to the plane  
"Why do they have clear glass plating for walls?" Freddy asked  
"So, you can see outside" Zack said  
"Oh" Freddy said, walking right into the glass  
"Ouch" Tomika said  
"That's another reason why they have them..So, you can find something hysterically funny at a dull place like an airport" I said  
"Funny, very funny..Help me up" Freddy said, Zack helped him up  
"Watch where you're going next time, dude" Zack said, Freddy scoffed  
"Whatever" Freddy said  
  
Boarding the plane, we all took our seats..I was sitting in the same row as Katie, Frankie and Alicia..I had the window seat (lucky me), Frankie was right next to me, then Katie and last Alicia. I started breathing heavily, I was starting to freak out again. What if something does happen? God! We could all die!  
"Are you okay, Ellie?" Frankie asked, concern in his voice  
"Uh huh" I said, gulping  
"You don't look okay, girl..Is it the whole plane crash thing you are worried about?" Alicia asked, I nodded "I know how you're feeling..When I was on my first flight to California..I was exactly how you are"  
"Haven't you ever been on a plane before?" Katie asked  
"Yeah..When Freddy and I were like three..We've always just travel by car..With the exception of that one time" I said  
"Don't be afraid..We'll all be okay" Frankie said, patting my back  
"I hope so" I said, kissing Kayleigh and Keira on their foreheads  
  
I calmed down again and was actually still calm when the plane was in air...About three hours after getting onto the "Death-Trap", as I am now calling this plane, the food cart went around asking if people wanted something to drink or eat..Freddy did the dumbest thing I have ever seen him do..Well, not really..But, It was pretty stupid.  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" A woman asked Freddy  
"Yes...I would like a vodka tonic on the rocks" Freddy said  
"You would?" The woman asked  
"Yes" Freddy said  
"Show me I.D. and I will give one to you" The woman said  
"Um...I forgot my I.D. at home" Freddy said  
"I thought so" The woman said, walking off  
"He's such a idiot, Frankie" I said  
"You're telling me that? He was way worse before we started the band" Frankie said  
"I know" I said, as the woman walked over to us  
"Can I get you anything?" The woman asked  
"Can I have a Coke and some Tylenol? My daughters are really giving me a headache" I said, the woman nodded  
"Yes, you can..And you have beautiful children..My son gave me a headache too when I was your age" The woman said, handing me a Coke and two Tylenol tablets  
"Thank you" I said  
"No, problem" The woman said, smiling one more time before walking off  
"She seems nice" Alicia said  
"She does..Frankie..Can you take Keira for a little bit?" I asked  
"Sure" Frankie said, grabbing Keira  
  
Frankie is so good with Kayleigh and Keira...They love being with him. He'll be a wonderful father when he is older, even if he is already a father figure to my twins..Wait! I have an idea!  
"Frankie? Can I ask you something?" I asked  
"Sure" Frankie said, rocking Keira in his arms  
"Okay, so..I know you really like my daughters..An well you are now their certified father figure" I said  
"Huh?" Frankie asked  
"Okay, so since their scumbag father is never going to see them..They need someone to like father them, you know? So, I pick you" I said, smiling  
"Really?" Frankie asked, smiling widely  
"Yup, really" I said  
"I feel honored" Frankie said, sarcastically  
"Shut up! This is serious" I said, slightly laughing  
"I know, I know..I really do feel honored to be their..Father figure?" Frankie asked, I nodded  
"Father figure, yeah" I said  
  
Frankie and I talked more then we ever had before, we both realized that we were a lot alike..We both worshiped AC/DC and The Ramones, we both loved the song "Enter Sandman" by Metallica..Learning that, we started singing the song together.  
"Say yours prayers, little one. Don't forget, my son, to include everyone" I stared  
"Tuck you in, warm within. Keep you free from sin..." Frankie continued, but was cut off  
"Till the sandman comes" Freddy said  
"Sleep with one eye open. Hugging your pillow tight" Katie continued  
"Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand..Off to never, never land" I said  
"Something's wrong, shut the light, heavy thoughts tonight and they aren't of snow white" Summer said  
"Dreams of war, dreams of liars, dreams of dragons fire and of things that will bite" Marco said  
"Sleep with one eye open, hugging your pillow tight. Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand...off to never, never land" We all said in unison  
"Now I lay me down to sleep" I said  
"I pray the lord my soul to keep" Zack said  
"If I die before I wake" Marta said  
"I pray the lord my soul to take" Tomika said  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Never mind that noise you heard" Alicia said  
"It's just the beasts under your bead, in the closet, in your head" Lawrence said  
"We know the rest, guys" Zack said  
"I hope we do...We listen to it a lot" Tomika said  
"I'm tired! Sleep time" I said, giving Kayleigh to Katie  
"Okay..Have a good sleep, Ellie" Lawrence said  
"Enter sandman" I muttered to myself, laying my head on Frankie's shoulder  
  
I fell asleep quickly, not dreaming dreams of war, liars or dragons fire..Not having to sleep with one eye open, or hug Frankie tight..I dreamed of Paris, Russia, France, Italy, Rome and all the beautiful places I will be able to see during this tour. 


	21. Arriving in Paris, France

Chapter Twenty-One:  
Our destination was Paris, France...We just arrived there..My sweet   
dreams of white waterfalls and wildflowers were broken when I felt   
someone tapping my shoulder.  
"Hey...Ellie. Wake up. We're in Paris" Frankie whispered in my ear  
  
I slowly lifted my head off Frankie's shoulder, wiping the sleep out of my eyes then looking out of the plane window...I saw the top of the   
Eiffel Tower..The Paris skylights shone from a mixture of distant,   
remaining stars and the rising sun..Smiling I looked over at my twins:   
Keira sleeping in Katie's's lap and Kayleigh in Frankie's arms.  
"It's beautiful here at night" I said  
"It's not night anymore..It's dawn" Freddy said  
"Close enough" I said  
"We're going to have an awesome time" Summer said  
"Please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for landing" A voice over   
the intercom said  
"I guess we better listen" Dewey said  
"Dewey? You're still here? You were so quiet I forgot" I said  
"Yeah..It got kind of weird..Are you sick or something?" Tomika   
asked, sarcastically  
"No..Just buckle up" Dewey said  
  
Landing was pretty..Well, It was okay. When the plane did completely land, I grabbed my babies and got off the "Death-Trap." The airport looked normal and was filled with normal looking people..So, I guess being in Paris and other European AND Asian cities will be normal, in a new way..I just completely confused myself..Sometimes I wonder if I'm permanently high or something. Well, there was a man who looked about in his twenties waiting for us, he was holding up as sign that red "School of Rock"..We walked up to him, he then lead us to a limo..A real limo!  
"Oh my God! It's a limo!" Tomika shrieked  
"Not my doing..I'm pretty surprised myself" Dewey said  
"Let's get in" Summer said  
  
We all got into the limo, which had cherry red interior and black leather seats. I was sitting by my newfound friend Frankie. Zack and my twin brother were staring in amazement at the stereo in the in front of them.  
"In a limo..A stereo..Wow" Zack muttered  
"Obviously..If it has a TV, It has a stereo" Katie said  
"Katers..Give me one of your CD's" Freddy said, snapping his fingers in her face  
"God, I will..Just never do that again it's really fricking annoying" Katie said, starting to dig through her CD case  
"Def Leppard..Something we barely ever listen to" Zack said, Katie gave it to him  
"If you scratch it..I swear to God, I will castrate you and I don't think Summer would really like that" Katie said, Summer hit Katie's arm  
"Shut up..Zack and I aren't into that kind of stuff" Summer said  
"Yet" Zack said, smirking. Summer rolled her eyes  
"Put in some tunes now" Marco said  
  
Zack carefully put in the CD..For his sake, I guess..I didn't know if Katie was serious about what she had said or not..We jammed to Def Leppard until we got to our hotel..We were staying at: Hilton Paris..It was huge and luxurious looking.  
"We're staying here?" Freddy asked  
"Hilton Paris..Yeah, this is it" Dewey said  
"Don't you mean Paris Hilton?" Freddy asked, a confused look on his face  
"No..He doesn't" I said, then whispered "Idiot"  
"I heard that" Freddy said, smacking me over the head  
"Okay..Sir, Misses..Misters..Here is you're stop" The limo driver said, stopping the limo  
"Thanks for driving us" Summer said  
"No problem..It's my job" The limo driver said, Summer laughed  
"We'll see you later" Summer said  
"I'll be here if any of you need a ride anywhere" The limo driver said, tipping his hat  
"Thanks..Bye" Summer yelled, as we walked into the hotel  
  
We walked into the lobby to see a huge room..Filled with light and Victorian furniture the whole room was beautiful..Dewey and Summer walked up to the front desk, ringing a small bell.  
"Yes? How may I help you?" A woman asked  
"School of Rock..We have a reservation for four, two bed rooms..Each queen-sized beds and one room, with one king-sized bed" Dewey said  
"Yes..Okay..Here are you're room keys..The rooms are: 107, 109, 110 and 113..Have a great stay" The woman said, smiling  
"We will" Dewey said, walking off  
"Okay! We need to assign rooms right now" Summer said  
"I'm with Marta" Freddy said, pointing at Marta  
"I'm with Spazzy" Marta said, pointing at Freddy  
"Like we didn't see that coming..Now, we need two people to be with them" Summer said, writing everything on her clipboard  
"I'll be with them" I said  
"Me too" Frankie said, I smiled  
"Okay..It's settled..Marta, Eleni, Frankie and Freddy are in room 107..Go" Summer said, giving the room cards to Frankie  
  
Frankie, Freddy, Marta and I grabbed our suitcases, leaving Kayleigh, Keira and Johnathen with Katie, Alicia and Zack..We ran to the nearest elevator, went to our floor and zipped down to the room..Quickly unlocking and opening the door.  
"This is so cool" Marta said  
  
The walls of our room were off-white, surrounded by two pink sheeted queen-sized beds, a cedar wood dresser with a vanity mirror, a card table, shrub trees and a small bathroom. Marta jumped onto the bed near the window and laughed, I sat next to her.  
"The beds are so comfortable" I said  
"I know" Marta said  
"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Marta asked  
"Most definitely" I said  
  
Marta and I jumped onto our feet, getting onto the bed and starting to jump on the mattress, us both laughing. We looked over a Freddy and Frankie to see them on the other bed, watching us, rolling their eyes and saying something about us acting immature.  
"Did you just call us immature?" I asked  
  
"Yes..You're acting stupid and like little five year olds" Freddy said  
"Oh! You call us immature..Freddy had a fit earlier today, because I would have sex in the plane bathroom" Marta said, I laughed   
"You actually asked her that?" Frankie asked, cracking up  
"Yeah..I wanted to fulfil one of my dreams" Freddy said  
"That's a dream alright" Marta said, just then the phone rang  
"I that for us?" Freddy asked  
"Yes" Marta and I said in unison  
"Hello? Oh..Hi, 'll see you then..Yes, I'll tell Marta and Eleni to get ready" Freddy said, hanging up the phone  
"What was that about?" Marta asked  
"Well..I guess we're going to dinner at this fancy restaurant..It's one of those dinner and dancing places" Freddy said  
"Really?! Cool!" Marta exclaimed  
"They said for you two to get on one of those dresses you bought and get ready, because we're going to leave tonight" Freddy said  
"It's only 5:00 in the morning, Freddy" I said  
"Well..You know what I mean..Oh..We all need a date too" Freddy said  
"But..I.." I said, being cut off  
"I'll be your date, Ellie" Frankie said, I started beaming  
"Really? Okay..I guess you're my date then" I said  
"Très bien, ma dame" Frankie said, kissing my hand  
"Oh..Thank you..I am attendant avec intérêt d'être vous datent pour tonight..I'll soient honorés pour sortir avec quelqu'un aussi beau que vous" I said, Frankie blushed  
"We can't speak french..Remember?" Freddy asked, Marta smirked  
"Aucun... vous can't parlez français, amoureux" Marta said, everyone laughed but Freddy  
"Stop it! It's so annoying!" Freddy yelled, covering his ears  
  
A/N: So there's chapter twenty-one..I hoped you liked it..I will up-date a soon as I can! passes out sugar cookies 


	22. Dinner and Dancing

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
I ran down the staircase to the hotel, I was late! I was suppose to meet Frankie down here ten minutes ago..Well, at least I got a maid to watch Kayleigh and Keira..That's not the problem! I saw Frankie sitting on a chair by the doors, tapping his feet to the sound of elevator type music. I walked over, when he saw me he smiled widely.  
"Ready to go?" I asked, Frankie standing up  
"Yes, My lady" Frankie said, kissing my hand  
"Aren't you the romantic type" I said, smirking  
"I guess I am" Frankie said, sarcastically  
"I guess you are, too...Let's get going" I said  
"Where is this place anyway's?" Frankie asked, wrapping his arm around mine  
"Right across the street" I said  
"Oh..I see" Frankie said, smiling  
  
We quickly went across the street, playfully hitting each other along the way. When we arrived inside, we saw people from the band dancing..I looked at Frankie and smiled.  
"Let's order, then dance" Frankie said  
"Sure" I said  
  
Frankie and I walked over to a table, the one which Zack and Summer were sitting at. I took the seat next to Summer, Frankie taking the one next to me.  
"Hey, Sum" I said   
"Hey, Ellie. Frankie" Summer said  
"Tink" Frankie said  
"So, are you two here together?" Zack asked  
"Yeah" I said, as a waiter came up to us  
"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked  
"I am..I will get the garden salad, spaghetti and water" I said  
"I'll get spaghetti, whatever soup you have and water" Frankie said  
"Okay" The waiter said, writing it all down then walking off  
"Let's go dance" I said  
  
We walked out to the dance floor, starting to slow dance to a French song..It was fun, he was spinning and dipping me...Way more fun then when I use to dance with Gordon.   
"I really like you Frankie" I said  
"I like you too, Ellie" Frankie said  
"I.." I said, but stopped.   
  
I smiled, leaning in to kiss Frankie..And we did kiss..I was quick and sweet..He was smiling widely when whe stopped, as I am sure I was too. I looked over to see Marta and Freddy watching us, the couple smirking.  
"I guess they're enjoying all of this" I said, nodding over at Freddy and Marta  
"Probably..Freddy wants you to find someone to be with" Frankie said  
"Really? Oh, that's so sweet! I never knew my own brother could be like that" I said, smirking  
"I guess he can" Frankie said  
  
When we got back from dinner, everyone changed and went to their rooms. Frankie, Marta, Freddy and I were talking, when I remembered something that had happened a couple of years back.  
"Hey..Do you remember the tornado?" I asked, Marta laughed  
"Yeah..The one when we were at "_Battle of the Bands_"..That was cool" Marta said  
"Cool? It scared me to death" Freddy said  
"I remember, Katie was all like "Who cares if this building gets sucked up into the tornado..It could slam it into a better neighborhood"..That was pretty funny" I said  
"It was..I'm tired" Frankie said  
"I guess we should sleep..The concert is tomorrow" I said, laying down on my bed  
"Okay..'Night" Freddy said  
  
So, we turned off the lights and went to sleep..Freddy and Marta in one bed, Frankie and I in the other...Right before I went to sleep, Frankie wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek..He is so cute..I think **I**'ve actually found myself a new boyfriend.


	23. Sushi, Wasabi and All That Good Stuff

Chapter Twenty-Three:  
We just arrived in Tokyo, Japan...Kon'nichi wa, Japan! This is going to be an interesting stay...The first thing we plan on doing is what I just said: interesting. Right now, Marta, the girls and I are dragging Dewey and the guys to a quaint little restaurant that has such foods as: Sukiyaki, Sashimi, Udon and last but not least..Sushi.  
"Why here? Why not the closest Burger King?" Zack asked, Summer dragging him into the restaurant  
"This is Japan, Zack..Not New on, live up the time you have out of the US" Summer said  
"Okay, okay..Just don't force me to eat anything that would make me throw up...Or that looks like throw up" Zack said, Summer rolled her eyes

When we sat down, I ordered Sushi for all of us, then let everyone else pick something else that they wanted. When I said that, they all just stared at me with stupefied looks on their faces...Raising my eyebrow, I quickly spoke up.  
"Who wants something else?" I asked  
"I'll get some Wasabi" Freddy said  
"That's all" Tomika said, I waiter nodded

While waiting, Freddy tapped the chopsticks, conveniently sitting in a small cup at the end of the table, onto the chair he was sitting in. I got annoyed and hit him a couple of times. When the Sushi and Wasabi came, Freddy ripped the Wasabi out of the waiter's hands and started sniffing it.  
"Smells..Strong" Freddy said, wrinkling his nose  
"Why'd you get it then?" Marco asked  
"I wanted to taste it..And I wanted to try what Steve-O did in "Jackass: The Movie"" Freddy said, putting some Wasabi in the palm of his hands  
"Please don't, Freddy...For the sake of us all" Katie said  
"Why not? It's just a harmless task" Freddy said  
"Snorting Wasabi is a harmless task?" I asked, rolling my eyes  
"Yeah..Now shut up and let me try it" Freddy said, glaring at me  
"Whatever...It's your choice" Marta said

Freddy grabbed the straw from my glass of water, without asking..He then put it to the grainy, Wasabi at the bottom of the red and white tube..Putting the other side up his nose, Freddy plugged the nostril it wasn't in and sniffed...We all thought the look on his face was just for laughing matters, but we were wrong...His cheeks first turned red...He then quickly turned a sea green color..I grimaced, knowing what was going to happen next..Freddy held his hand over his mouth and jumped out of his chair, running to the nearest bathroom.  
"He's such an idiot sometimes..He should really learn" Marta said  
"While he's doing whatever he's doing..Let's try this Sushi" Frankie said, rubbing his hands together  
"It looks..Raw" Alicia said  
"That's because it is, dumbass" Tomika said, slapping Alicia upside the head  
"Hey! No more physical or verbal abuse..Let's eat" Dewey said, throwing some of the raw fish into his mouth  
"So...How is it?" I asked  
"Well..If you like fish, It's okay..If now..Don't plan on not getting sick" Dewey said, slightly smiling  
"I'm not trying it then" Marco said, pushing the small plate away from him  
"Me either" Marta said  
"I'll eat it" I said, throwing a couple small pieces into my mouth  
"Do you like it?" Tomika asked  
"I..Do..It's good" I said  
"I'll try it then" Lawrence said

This led to everyone trying it and either liking the raw fish meat..Or going to throw up in the nearest bathroom....Ah! How wonderful can this get? I think it can get even better..I bet the concert will go terrific tonight also...This trip is the best!


	24. My next story! This one isn't done yet t...

Hey y'all!  
  
I just wanted to say, that after I finish this story and "Confessions of Eleni Jones", I will be starting a very weird and creepy fanfic...It will be a crossover between...Well, I haven't decided that yet...So tell me, should it be:  
  
SOR/A Nightmare on Elm Street

SOR/Friday the 13th

SOR/Halloween  
  
So? Which one? I want to know...I can't decide...Well, I might write all three of them, but I want you guys to help me pick which one to do first!  
  
So, tell me in a review....Whichever one is picked the most will be the one I use..So.REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Much luv, xobadrhymer03


	25. Romance in Russia?

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
I sat quietly...We were in Russia...I should of been happy and I was but...Well, this was our last stop on the map. The tour was over after  
tomorrow night...Frankie looked over at me and sighed. He knew how I was feeling, I had told him a couple days ago. Patting me on my back, I smiled and laid my head gently on his shoulder.

Marta was sleeping in Freddy's arms, we were ridded of our children  
for the last couple of hours. Dewey and our surprise visitor from last  
week: Ms. Mullins, were playing with them. They seemed really amused, not having children of their own..Yet. I can see the way Mullins and Dewey look at each other. I'm not blind..or stupid. I know all, I see all and hear all...Well, not really. But, I do know this. Ms. M, as us teens have conveniently nicknamed her, is going to stay with us until the day after tomorrow, when we get back home. Who knows what happens from then...Ick, It's kind of gross to think about that.  
"God, I really need to go to the nearest mall and do some serious  
shopping" I said, sighing  
"Shopping...Your such a girl" Frankie said, scoffing  
"What's wrong with shopping?" I asked, lifting my head up  
"Nothing if it is done by a girl like you...But, It's something when it's  
done by a guy like me" Frankie said, crossing his arms over his chest  
"You're such a man" I said, inwardly rolling my eyes

Frankie continued talking, as if I was listening. Did he really think I  
would be during a plane ride? He should know by now that I like taking in the view from thousands of feet up in the sky, It makes me feel cleared of all worries. Happy and free....For some reason that is. I was intrigued by what I saw....Nothing. It was daytime and all I could see was little specks far down, people walking the streets of Moscow, Russia...Very intriguing..Not really as much I though it was a couple of minutes ago. So, I went back to Frankie...He was talking about the "_Nightmare on Elm Street_" film series.  
"Do you think it's scary at all, Eleni? You haven't answered any of my questions" Frankie asked  
"Oh..Sorry...And It doesn't scare me,.,,Freddy Krueger is not real" I  
said  
"Really? I almost pissed my pants the first time I saw any of those films" Frankie said, I giggled  
"Well, anyone would...But, not me" I said  
"Why not you?" Frankie said, raising his eyebrow  
"Because I'm not anyone" I said, smirking  
"And how right you are" Frankie said, kissing my forehead  
"Oh! You two are so adorable together" Alicia said, in a sugary-sweet voice unlike her usual one  
"Oh! Eavesdropping now are we?" I said, in the same tone of voice  
"I was bored...So, what's up?" Alicia asked  
"Nothing..We were just talking" Frankie said  
"Sorry if I did interrupt the little love-fest y'all was having...But, I do  
need to talk to someone" Alicia said  
"Is it a serious kind of talk or a nonessential one?" Frankie asked,  
tilting his head back and forth  
"You've really been rubbing off on this one, Leni...Just don't choke on one of those big words" Alicia said  
"I'll make sure he doesn't" I said, rolling my eyes

Turning back around, I stared at my brother and Marta...They were so  
perfect together. So loving and caring of one another. So everything I  
wanted in a relationship. I thought that person would be Gordon, the  
one I would love forever and marry when I was eighteen..Being swept  
off my feet by a beautiful proposal and having even more beautiful  
children...The only thing I got out of those was children....He left  
me..Well, actually I left him...Scratching my head, I tried to rid my head of those thoughts...By doing that, I thought of another thing.  
Something that was bound to make my happy. Frankie...Maybe I can have the kind of relationship I want with him.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the plane to land. I wanted to get off of  
good 'ol "_death trap_" and see Moscow for what it was...Whatever that is.I was awakened by a push, my eyes popping open, I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. The saliva in the back of my throat was clogging my ability to speak. Was the plane crashing? What was that push? I turned to head around to see Marta siting next to me, she was smiling. I smiled back and quickly wiped the sleep out of my eyes...I could speak again.  
"Hey" I said, quickly  
"Hey" Marta said, quietly  
"I something wrong?" I asked, stretching my legs  
"No...Not at all..It's just..The plane has landed and you were sleeping  
so..." Marta said, but I cut her off  
"You wanted to wake me" I said, yawning  
"Yeah...And tell you something" Marta said  
"What?" I asked  
"Well...Did Alicia say that she had to tell you something earlier  
today?" Marta asked, I nodded  
"Yeah...I fell asleep before she could tell me" I said, blinking fast  
"She told me what it was and...Can you handle this?" Marta asked  
"Is it bad? Holy shit...Did Leonard get her pregnant or something?" I  
asked  
"No..It's nothing like that" Marta said, giggling  
"Thank God..Dewey would have a heart attach" I said  
"I know, but back to what I was trying to say...So, you know how Alicia is friends with Gordon's cousin Franchesca?" Marta asked  
"Yeah..Why?" I asked  
"Well...She called Alicia on her cellie before we got on the plane  
and...Well, this is a coincidence, but...Franchesca and her family are  
on their way to Moscow...Today..Gordon in tow" Marta said  
"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyes going wide "Does he know I'm in Russia, let alone in Moscow now?"  
"Yeah...He actually came with them so he could see you...You see,  
Franchesca knew every place we were going and she wanted to see our last concert on tour..So, Gordon came with in a attempt to try and  
make-up with you" Marta said  
"Only when hell freezes over" I yelled  
"That's exactly what Alicia told Franchesca to tell Gordon" Marta  
said, laughing nervously  
"He is going to die...Suffer to wrath of Eleni Alexandra Sophia Jones!" I yelled, starting to shake  
"Okay, he'll have to deal with that..But, lets get off of here before  
whoever is driving this takes them to the Netherlands or wherever they are heading off to next" Marta said  
"Okay" I said, as calmly as I could

Getting our of my seat I tried not to scream in anger and frustration...How could Gordon do this? Was he that stupid? Did he  
have any idea that my new boyfriend was one of the two band security  
guards? Well, he will know if he comes anywhere near me, Keira,  
Kayleigh or my friends.

Later on, I walked into the lobby of our hotel and smiled. I quickly forgot my problem of the day when I saw the luxurious furniture and beautiful chandelier hanging over my head. Sitting my suitcases onto the ancient looking rug I gripped Frankie's hand and walked towards my other friends....But, before I could make it I was abruptly stopped...Falling to the floor, I knew that I had bumped into someone...the next thing I knew I was one my feet and staring into the eyes of my ex-love...Gordon.  
"W-what are you d-doing h-here?" I asked, stuttering  
"I came to see you, baby" Gordon said, trying to pull me into a hug  
"Don't...touch..me" I said, slowly  
"Don't touch her" Frankie repeated  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? Or let alone tell me what not to  
do to my girlfriend?" Gordon asked, a disgusted look on his face  
"He can do or say anything he wants" I hissed  
"Whoa..Calm down, babe" Gordon said, smirking  
"Don't call me babe" I said, glaring at him  
"Come on, Leni...Let's go to the band" Frankie said, holding out his  
hand  
"I'd be glad too" I said, taking his warm and soft hand into mine

Frankie and I walked to the band, who were staring at us and glaring at Gordon...Doing both at once somehow...Frankie and I stood next to  
Summer and Zack and waited for Gordon, who had been following Frankie and I, to show up. When he did, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a disgusting kiss. I pulled away quickly, slapping his across the face.  
"Oh, come one Eleni, babe...You didn't say no that one night" Gordon said, I slapped him again  
"I didn't get a chance to...You had got me wasted enough: I said, my  
anger rising  
"No...I know you wanted it" Gordon said  
"I didn't and you know so" I said, biting my lip  
"Babe, let me see the results of that night" Gordon said, referring to  
Keira and Kayleigh  
"Never...You are nothing looking, speaking or touching them. Didn't I make that clear?" I asked  
"Yes...But, I'm not taking it..I want to see me daughters: Gordon said, his cheeks turning red from anger  
"Leave her alone, dude" Zack said  
"Shut up" Gordon snapped  
"No, you shut up...Leave Eleni alone" Frankie said, grabbing Gordon's arm  
"You do not have any say in this" Gordon said  
"He has more than you do...He is my child's father figure..More of a  
father actually" I said, glaring  
"You bastard! You took my girlfriend and children away from me! You are going to pay!" Gordon yelled

Gordon put his hand in his front Jean pocket and pulled out a pocket  
knife...He opened it up and took it to Frankie's face, slicing his cheek. I gasped in terror, Gordon was crazy! He was going to kill us all! My eyes filled with tears as I saw the blood pouring from Frankie's  
wound...Seeing my tears, Frankie winked, our indication that everything was going to be okay...He grabbed the knife easily from Gordon's hand and dropped it on the floor, them punching my ex-boyfriend...Gordon quickly dropped onto the floor next to his pocket knife, unconscious.  
"Are you okay?" I asked,  
"Yeah..I will be" Frankie said, grimacing  
"Come on...Let's go up to our room...Dewey, give me one of the room keys" I said, Dewey threw me a key "Thanks"

Frankie and I walked up to the room number labeled on the key..We  
slowly opened the door and didn't notice the magnificent  
furniture...It was not anything unusual to us by now...Frankie sat on  
the first bed as I went into the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kid, hung on the wall next to the toilet...For safety, I guessed grabbing it and walking back to the main room. I sat next to Frankie and opened the kid getting out peroxide, gauze amd a bandage.  
"This might sting" I said, placing a peroxide soaked gauze pad onto his cut  
"It's not that bad" Frankie said, smiling

I smiled back...When I finished fixing him up, I shut the first aid kit up and sat it on the floor...I looked back up at Frankie and stared at his eyes...They were shining, happily. I touched his arm and a weird  
sensation went up to my shoulder. I smiled goofily and tilted my head,  
leaning in for a kiss....This passionate kiss was not the last straw...I  
kissed Frankie harder, giggling...I didn't know what was going to happen next, I was kind of confused...  
"Eleni?" Frankie asked, quietly  
"I want you" I whispered in his ear

Frankie nodded, I smiled...We started making out...And right when my  
shirt as about to come off, I stopped dead in my tracks..I was doing the wrong thing.  
"I'm sorry, Frankie..I can't" I said, getting up and walking towards the balcony window  
"Why not?" Frankie asked  
"Wh-...I just don't want to" I said, almost yelling  
"I would of..." Frankie said, but I cut him off  
"I could of...I don't want to make another mistake" I said, quietly  
"Was Gordon a mistake? Or am I more of one? 'Cause you can sure as hell go back to that bastard" Frankie yelled

I was shocked and hurt by his words....I turned around and walked towards the balcony window...Hot tears filled my eyes and spilled onto the cement balcony flooring...I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest and looked at the stars...I tried to smile, but couldn't...What Frankie had said had hit her hard in her heart, even if it wasn't that much of a cold comment...She thought more and more about this, when she felt a tap on her shoulder...Turning around, she saw Frankie...His eyes puffy and red..Sniffling.  
"I'm so sorry" Frankie said  
"Is that all you're going to say? You don't know how much what you  
just said hurt" I said  
"And I am sorry because of that" Frankie said  
"Maybe...Maybe you are..You have to prove it to me" I said  
"I will and know how" Frankie said, walking back into the hotel room

The next thing I knew, the radio was playing...And one of my favorite  
slow songs: "_You Say It Best, When You Say Nothing At All_" by Alison Kraus...Frankie walked out and smiled, I smiled a genuine smile back...He put his hands around my waist and we started dancing to the song.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best... when you say nothing at all._

I started crying again...this time tear of joy...I looked into Frankie's eyes and saw that shine...That something I had been looking for.  
"I love you" I whispered in his ears  
"Right back at you" Frankie said  
"No...Say it" I said  
"I love you, too" Frankie said 

_On a Monday I am waiting_

_Tuesday I am fading  
And by Wednesday I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me_

_Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts_

_Oh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody and messy  
I get restless and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care_

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom crash  
You're all I have_

_Oh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know?  
Everything I'm about to say  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face  
I hope it never goes away  
Yeah_

_On a Monday I am waiting  
By Tuesday I am fading  
Into your arms  
So I can breathe_

_Oh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Oh  
I love how you can tell  
Oh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

A/N: The end....Sorry...It is....I loved writing this story and thanks to all of the reviews! I love you all (not in that way though, :) ) I will make a prologue as soon as I can...See y'all later!


	26. Epilouge

A/N: This last chapter is still in Eleni's point-of-view...It is actually half in her view and the other not...It is set when the band are all twenty...So..Enjoy!  
  
Epilogue:  
Red roses carefully were laid out upon the aisle of a church..It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun shining brightly through the stain-glassed windows. Eleni, sat in her dressing room quietly. The day had finally come..She was marrying Frankie. Keira and Kayleigh were running around the room, their identical five-year-old faces smiling happily. Flower baskets in their little peach-colored arm, their dresses of pale pink bouncing off the carpeting and tangling their identical long, blonde hair Marta walked into the room and laid a hand on her best friend/sister-in-law's shoulder. She smiled, her eyes matching her  
light blue bridesmaid dress.  
"Good luck" Marta said, sitting next to Eleni  
"I hope so..I'm nervous" Eleni said, smiling  
"I was when I married Freddy..Well, I should of been" Marta said  
"Because he could do anything..And he did" Eleni said  
"Yeah..He did..You look beautiful, Leni" Marta said  
  
Eleni stood up and looked at herself in the body-length mirror in front of her. Her long blonde hair was spiral curled, the tendrils softly cascading against her bare shoulders. Her white dress went off her shoulders and down her back, leading in a trail of white trim. Her vail was carefully over her face, made of lace and silk. Eleni walked over to the door of the large room and smirked at Marta.  
"I'm ready" Eleni said "Dad? Let's start"  
"Okay, honey" Mr. Jones said, running over and wrapping his arm around his daughters  
  
The Jones family had fixed everything up since Marta and Freddy's wedding. The were great and loving grandparents to Keira, Kayleigh and Johnathen like they always should of been. Mr. Jones proudly walked his daughter down the aisle, tears forming in Eleni's eyes. She  
looked around and saw so many familiar faces..Summer and Zack, who had just gotten engaged. Alicia and Leonard who had gotten married when Alicia had gotten pregnant last year. Tomika, Lawrence, Marco...Even Michelle, Randi and Lily who had slowly become friends with the "_School of Rock_" clan..But, most importantly..Next to Frankie that is..Was Freddy. He was standing by Frankie, as Eleni's future husband's best man. Johnathen stood next to him. Freddy and Johnny were like twin, the same blue eye and blonde hair. The same handsome smile and cute face..Johnny was leaning how to play the drums too!  
  
The twenty-year-old blonde, finally arrived next to Frankie..They were both smiling, both in tears. The minister nodded their head at them and started the ceremony. 

Eleni's POV:  
We did it! Frankie and I are married...It was such a beautiful ceremony..Filled with red roses and smelling of Hawaiian Ginger. Everything has changed so much for me during the last  
five years..All the changes were good too. I had had a very lucky life after having my twins and breaking up with Gordon..I got Frankie and more love than some people can handle.  
  
I finally realized what loved was...I started thinking about all the tear I had cried and came up with this...The way her tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore.....Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them ... it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of  
her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart.  
  
I can come up with something way deeper when it comes to Frankie and my love though...Looking through my eyes, he can see the entire world. Cruel and cold, reflecting the pools of turquoise...Trying to bring love to my life, succeeding and trying to make it stronger  
everyday...Because your love make me stronger on the inside in out, you had saved me from all my grief and sadness. The softness of your fingertips caressing through my flaxen hair, indicates to me that everything will be alright....Forever and ever.


End file.
